Possession
by punk-cake
Summary: Edward et Bella file l'amour parfait: au programme mariage et transformation. Néanmoins, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. Ma suite d' hesitation.
1. 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici ma fic de fascination constituant mon tome 4 de la saga. J'ai vraiment hate de connaître vos avis!! Rewiews!!! Xd

* * *

Je m' éveillai, doucement, les rayons du soleil caressaient mes paupières et les doigts froids d'Edward frôlaient mes joues. Montaient puis redescendaient.Inlassablement. Encore une nuit, où je m 'endormais entre ces bras de glace,sous les baisers de ses lèvres de pierre. Si je le pouvais, je resterais éternellement comme ça avec lui. J 'ouvrais lentement mes yeux alors que son sourire si magnifique s'élargissait.

- Bien dormi mon amour?

- Oui

Étrangement, ses yeux brillait d' excitation.

-Tu es en forme j'espère car j'ai préparé une surprise pour toi.

- Quoi?

- Bella, ce ne sera plus une surprise si je te le disais.

- Oui, mais tu peut me mettre sur la voie...

Il me saisit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en soupirant ,une lueur narquoise dans le regard, pour me permettre quelques secondes d'humanité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j' étais installer près d'Edward, dans l' espace confiné de sa volvo.

- Dis-moi où on va! le suppliais-je

- Non

Je laissais mes doigts courir entre ses boucles cuivres, descendre lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire, caressant sa gorge d'une couleur proche de la nacre, décidée à le faire flancher .

- Tu n'est pas fair-play! rigola – t' il. Tu as gagné on part en balade. Sois sage.

Comme on me dit «on part en balade», je m'attend à une sortie en forêt, mais non quand nous sortime de la voiture, ce n'est pas une forêt qui apparu, mais une longue plage de sable fin. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, allongés sur le sable, les jambes dans l'eau, le soleil lézardant son torse d'albatre.

- Alors, cette surprise, elle te plaît? demanda-t 'il

- Oh que oui

Je me rapprochais encore plus près de lui. Tout en m' enlaçant, il approcha ses lèvres de moi. Son haleine parfumé me frappa en plein nez et je m' avançais encore. Il m ' embrassa la gorge, la mâchoire le coin des lèvres et enfin souda délicatement son visage au mien tout en me serrant contre lui.

- Pas encore, mon amour, rigolai-je, Encore 1 mois et demi tout au plus.

il m' embrassa derrière l' oreille.

- Tiendras-tu pendant un mois et demi? demanda-t' il.

Le vent frais emmêlaient mes cheveux et soulever mes vêtements. Nous ne purent nous baigner: il faisait trop froid. La journée passa en un instant. vers 4 heures me proposa d'aller manger quelque chose. Nous nous arrêtèrent dans un fastfood au bord de la route et je pus mangeais un hamburger assise sur le capot de la voiture sous les regards amusés d'Edward qui se demandait par quelle force surhumaine je parvenais cette chose.

- Veut-tu passez la soirée à la maison me proposa-t' il une fois dans la voiture et en route pour Forks.

- Qui y aura-t 'il?

- Alice et Jasper, Esmée et peut-être Emmet.

-Pourquoi pas.

Ce n'est pas que je n' appréciais pas Rosalie, mais rester avec elle me mettais mal à l'aise: j'avais l'impression que je l' avais trahi en acceptant d' épouser d'Edward et de choisir de me faire transformer quand même en vampire. Edward se gara dans l'allée et fut de mon côté avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Il m'ouvrit la porte et prit ma main dans la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Alice qui me sauta dans les bras.

- Bella, j'ai passais ma journée à t'attendre! On a reçu la majorité des invitations, j'ai déniché le traiteur idéal: la crème de la gastronomie française, et regarde cette annonce: une salle de 500 m2 à louer à Seattle sur deux ...;

En voyant mon regard horrifié et celui d'Edward qui lancer des éclairs, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Mais je m'occuperais de toute la déco ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec des lustres en cristal, des milliers de bougies, des fleurs, des guirlandes, des...

Edward l'arrêta d'une main.

- Je crois que ça suffit Alice. Bella est assez horrifié pour le moment. tu lui raconteras la suite de ses malheures une autre fois hein?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il m'entraîna dans l'escalier. Mes doigts s'attardaient sur la rambarde en bois, lisse comme du satin. Une fois dans sa chambre, je m'éffondrais sur le grand lit de fer forgé. Edward m' enveloppa d'une couverture et se coucha tout contre moi. Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux.

- Alors miss Swan, contente de votre journée?

- Oui très monsieur cullen! repondis-je en riant.

Il roula pour se positionner juste au-dessus de moi.

- Dis- moi Bella, est-tu heureuse de devenir ma femme? Je ne veux pas que tu t' y sentes obligé vis-à-vis de moi ou d'Alice.

- Non je veux être avec toi pour toujours.

Il m'embrassa, ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes, je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorées pendant que lui faisait de même. Trop tôt à mon goût, il me relâcha.

- Veux-tu descendre ?

- Alice veux me raconter la suite?

- Je crois admit-il en riant.

A mon arrivée, Alice me sauta encore dessus.

- Bella, Bella, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon je voulais pas... que tu énerves... t' inquiète pas je prendrais ce traiteur français ... et puis tu sais... la gastronomie française ... c'est pas si géniale... et puis pourquoi pas un traiteur japonais... c'est très bien la gastronomie japonaise...

Et elle s 'éloigna en continuant à bavasser toute seule.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose Bella?me demanda gentiment Esmée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m' en charge toute seule.

Je me dirigea dans la cuisine, Edward sur les talons. La cuisine Cullen était très grande et très lumineuse. Blanche et équipée dernier cri, n 'importe qui aurait pu croire que les Cullen s'en servait réellement. Je sortit de quoi préparer quelques sandwichs. Tout en réfléchissant, Edward se mit à tartiner machinalement les toasts.

- A quoi tu penses? lui demandais-je.

- Alice me cache quelque chose. Elle ne penses qu'au mariage. Soit elle essai de me voilée ses pensées, soit elle est plus perfectionniste que je le pensais!

- Quoi par exemple.

- Aucune idée. mais la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, nous avons découvert que l' attaque prochaine de Victoria. Donc, je m' inquiète.

- Peut-être compte-t' elle sur le fait d' embellir une fois de plus ce mariage. Si néanmoins c'est possible. On verra bien! repondis -je en finissant mes sandwichs.

- Edward, Bella! cria Emmett, Venez-voir, vite!

Dans le salon, un film commençait. M'installant sur le canapé, dans les bras d' Edward, je demanda quel était le film.

- Titanic, repondis Jasper.

Les soirées cinéma en compagnie des Cullen étaient toujours formidable. Comme à chaque fois, Emmett et Jasper commentait l'interprétation de l' héroïne féminine et les filles, l'inverse. Mais ce soir je n'était pas d' accord avec Alice qui complimentait avidement Léonardo Dicaprio sur sa si grande beauté. Edward le devancer et de très loin. A la fin du film, vers minuit je m' étais endormi et je crois qu'Edward m' avait ramené à la maison juste après. Mon dernier souvenir fut Edward qui m' embrassait légèrement sur les lèvres et qui dans mon lit, m' enlaçait de ses bras froid.

* * *

Alors qu'en dites-vous? 


	2. 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews si gentil que vous m' avez envoyé. Pour répondre aux gens, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne suis pas vraiment une flèche en français et mon outil de texte ne corrige pas toutes mes fautes!!! lol

En tout cas ce chapitre contrairement au premier qui n'a servi qu'à vous remettre dans le bain raconte en gros tout les préparatifs du mariage. Voila bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Les semaines passaient à une vitesse affolante. Chaque jours se précédaient sans que je les aperçoivent. Et la date fatidique du mariage approchait à un grand pas. Comme le bonheur d' Edward, le noeud dans mon estomac amplifiait de jour en jour. Nous étions le 12 août à présent : je me mariais demain exactement. Tout était prêt maintenant. La robe, les accessoires, la décoration, les invitations et les invités et même les mariés. Enfin moi, un petit peu. Si mariage sonnait avec Edward, j'étais partante.

La seule chose qui ne me convenait pas, c'était Jacob. Sam l' avais retrouver il y a une semaine de ça. Et d'après lui, ça allait mieux. Néanmoins, s'il venait au mariage, je ne saurais comment réagir face à lui. Quoi dire? Quoi faire? Me pardonnerait- 'il de lui avoir préférer Edward? Dès que je pensais à lui, mon estomac se serrait encore plus. Bref je passait mes journées le ventre noué.

Vers 19 heures, Quelqu'un sonna. J' allais ouvrir et découvrit Edward , dans l' encadrement de la porte. Toujours aussi beau que d' habitude, un sourire magnifique s' étirait sur ses lèvres. Très vite, il me saisit par le bras et referma la porte derrière nous. La pluie tombait très fort et mes cheveux lâchaient étaient tremper. Il me plaqua contre le mur et se mit à m' embrasser fougueusement.

Soudain, craignant d' avoir dépasser ses propres limites, ses lèvres me relâchèrent sans pour autant desserrer l' étau de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? demandais-je en riant.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire ça maintenant. C'est la tradition non?

Il avait l' air complètement désemparé. Comme un petit garçon à qui on venait d' annoncer qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses jouets. Sa moue si infantile me fit rire.

- C'est pas grave. Je te laisserai tricher, lui repondis-je.

- C'est justement ça le problème, Alice arrive.

Je me remis à pouffer.

- Alors va-t' en vite! sinon le méchant monstre qu'est Alice pourrait te faire du mal.

Il déposa un ultime baiser sur ma bouche à présent gelé et disparut.

Je rentrai à la maison sous les regards incrédules de Charlie qui se demandait intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu me pousser à passer trois bonne minutes sous cette pluie glacée. On sonna une seconde fois à la porte. J'allais ouvrir tout en savant exactement ce qui ce cachait derrière. Alice me sauta dans les bras.

Je l'a regardé attentivement, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bravo!

- Quoi donc? demanda-t 'elle avec une moue innocente.

- Edward t'a écouté.

Elle entra, un sourire narquois sur son visage de petit lutin et alla s' installer sur le canapé auprès de Charlie.

-Ah au fait Bella, me prévenu Charlie, Alice passe la nuit ici et ta mère arrive demain matin.Alice continua-t 'il tu pourra dormir avec Bella, j'ai mis un matelas dans sa chambre.

- Merci Charlie! ajouta-t 'elle Viens Bella! et elle m' entraîna dans l' escalier.

Charlie disait vrai. A côté de mon lit, était installé un petit matelas.

- Je te laisse le lit, annonçais-je avant de m' étaler sur le petit matelas douillet.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, pouffa-t 'elle, je vais te surveillais toute la nuit. Tu ne verras pas Edward avant demain comme il se doit.

Je me mis à bouder.

- Aller ne t' inquiète pas, en fait je suis aussi là pour pouvoir te préparer le plus tôt possible demain matin. Je vais te faire la totale: manucure, pédicure, masque, habillage, coiffure, maquillage, et on a encore toute la nuit pour les essais!!!

Souriant de bonheur, elle ouvrit sa valise , me montrant les trésors qu'elle m' avait si gentiment apporté. En plus de ma robe et des accessoires qui allaient avec se trouvait un nombre incalculable de brosses, de peignes, de pinces à cheveux, de limes, de vernis, de tubes, de pots, de fer à lisser, de fer à friser, de fer à bouclés, de trousses remplies de pinces à épiler, rouges à lèvres, fond de teints, poudres, gloss, mascara, eye-liner, barrettes et encore des d' autres objets inconnus.

J' allais souffrir. J'allais beaucoup souffrir et Edward ne serait pas là pour me venir en aide cette fois-ci.

- Alice, y aurai-t 'il une tronçonneuse dans ta malle aux horreurs? demandais-je, une pointe ironie dans la voix.

- Mais Bella, Edward seras content de te voir toute belle. et puis, il faut souffrir pour être Belle, tu devrais le savoir.

Vers onze heures, Alice décréta que j' avais besoin de dormir. Elle avait passé la soirée à tirer,pousser, tordre et arracher tout ce qu'elle pouvait si bien que j' avais mal partout. Je mis beaucoup plus de temps qu'en temps normal pour m' endormir. Ce fut une nuit courte et sans rêve.

- Debout grosse fainéante! cria Alice pour me réveiller.

Je regardais le réveil. 6 heures.

- Alice! grognais-je, la cérémonie ne commence que dans cinq heures et la mariée a le droit d' arriver en retard.

De dépit, elle m' extirpa de mon lit et me jeta littéralement dans ma douche.

Je laissai longtemps l' eau brûlante me réchauffer et surtout me réveiller. Je n'en sortait que 15 minutes plus tard. Fraîche comme une fleur et m' assis sur mon lit fait. Alice commença à mon faire une manucure et une pédicure. Mes ongles, pas très long, étaient ornés d' un blanc nacré. Jolie et discret. Puis, elle me coiffa et me maquilla. Quatre longues heures plus tard, elle me laissa seule pour aller se préparer chez elle. Je fus époustouflée par mon reflet devant la glace. Elle avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. La robe blanche était magnifique. D'abord un bustier qui m' entourer la poitrine de façon avantageuse puis à la taille, elle devenait très ample comme une robe de princesse et se finissait en une longue traîne splendide sur laquelle j'étais absolument sur que j'allais trébucher. Pour ce qui était des chaussures, elles étaient cachées sous la robe: Alice avait opté pour des ballerines blanches ce qui valait mieux vu ma maladresse légendaire. Mes cheveux qui étaient attachés en un demi-chignon et qui se répandaient sur mes épaules nues étaient piquetés de minuscules roses blanches. J 'était maquillés très légèrement un peu de fond de teint, du crayon noir e du mascara. un peu d' eye-liner aussi. Le résultat était vraiment bien.

Un coup discret à la porte me fit réagir. Charlie entra.

- Waou, Bella tu es ravissante s'exclama-t' il, On doit y aller

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? 


	3. 3

Chers lecteurs, voila le chapitre 3 de ma fic. Voila le mariage. Par contre dans ma fic je ne tiens pas en compte l'épilogue de hesitations.

Voila rewiews!!!!

* * *

Je m'assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Charlie non sans avoir trébucher deux ou trois fois sur ma traîne de mariée. J' allais me marier. Respire. Respire. J' appuyais ma tête contre la fenêtre mais je dus arrêter : les pinces me rentraient dans le crâne . Si vite que je n' avais même pas eu le temps d' y penser, nous arrivâmes devant l 'imposante maison Cullen. une fois de plus, Alice s' était surpassé. Un long tapis rouge s' étendait de l' endroit où Charlie avait posé la voiture, jusqu' à 100 mètres plus loin, l' autel où tous les invités nous attendait. 

Mon père me prit la bras, et nous commençâmes à avancer. J ' avais peur d' une seule chose : c'était de tomber de devant tout le monde. Pied droit, pied gauche. J' avais pour l 'instant parcouru la moitié et je n' avais pas encore trébuché. Plus que quelques minutes et Edward et moi serions mariés.

Edward était magnifique. Ses cheveux cuivrés légèrement enduits de gel encadraient son visage de marbre. La pâleur de sa peau contrastait avec son smoking noir. Et ses yeux ambrés brillaient d' excitation. Heureusement, le temps était avec nous, sans pluie, sans vent et pas trop froid. Je n' imaginais pas la réaction des gens si tous les Cullen s' étaient miraculeusement mis à scintiller.

Je vis ma mère habillé en parme avec Phil, Rosalie habillé en rose, Esmée tout en or, qui tenait la main de Carlisle, et Jasper. Et au loin, j' apercevais Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela et Eric. Encore plus loin, Billy avec Sam et quelques autres gars de la Push. Mais pas de trace de Jacob.

Sur l' estrade se trouvait Alice, ma demoiselle d' honneur, et Emmet, le témoin d' Edward. Il y avait un prêtre. Bien que je ne soit pas croyante du tout, Alice avait insisté pour que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art. Charlie me lâcha et je montai les marches seule pour me retrouver auprès d' Edward.

Il prit ma main et la serra doucement.

- Je t' aime. Tu es magnifique, me murmura-t 'il à l' oreille.

Le prêtre fit la cérémonie sans que je ne m' en rendes compte: j' étais trop obnubilés par l' apollon devant moi qui ne me lâchai pas du regard. Soudain Edward se mit à regarder le prêtre. Je suivis son regard.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulais-vous prendre pour femme Isabella Marie Swan ici présente, promettez-vous de la chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire jusqu' à que la mort vous sépare?

- Oui, je le veut, répondit-il en me lançant un regard énamouré.

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulait-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent, promettez-vous de le chérir dans le meilleur comme dans le pire jusqu' à que la mort vous sépare?

Je faillis faire de l 'humour mais je me retint. Il ne fallait surtout pas briser ce moment, si cher aux yeux d'Edward.

- Oui, je le veut assurais-je à mon tour.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, continua-t' il, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward souleva doucement mon voile comme si il me redécouvrait une nouvelle fois et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il prit mon visage en coupe comme la première fois et avec une douceur infinie et posa ses lèvres tout doucement sur les miennes. Ce baiser était tout à la fois tendre et doux mais aussi passionnée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il détacha sa bouche de la mienne tout en me gardant dans l' étau de ses doigts froids. Je me jetai contre son torse de pierre et il me serra fort contre lui. mais pas trop, je sentit qu'il se retenait de peur de me briser une côte ou deux. Il enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux et murmura un « je t'aime » que je fus cette fois la seule à entendre.

Il prit ma main et glissa sur l' annuaire de ma main gauche, un anneau d' or. Simple et splendide. Je fis de même avec l' anneau que me tenait Alice. Autour, j' entendais la foule qui applaudissait mais très doucement comme dans un rêve. Edward et moi étions dans notre petite bulle passionnée.

Puis, tout ce passa très vite. Les invités me prenaient dans leur bras et serraient la main d' Edward à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, je l' aperçus. Il était venu. Jacob était venu. A mon mariage. Il était habillé d' un smoking, largement trop petit pour lui. Il avait retondu ses cheveux. Comme avant. Il s' avançait d'un pas assuré vers moi. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètre de moi et me pris dans ces bras. Fort. Trop fort. J 'étouffai. Il s'en rendu compte et me relâcha, un sourire au lèvres.

C'est là que je l' aperçu. Légèrement plus grande que moi de 5 ou 6 centimètres, Un visage aux courbes harmonieuses, d' une carnation presque identique à la mienne encadré par de jolies cheveux blonds comme les blés mi-long naturellement bouclés. De magnifiques yeux bleus éclairait ce visage. Ce qui attira mon regard ensuite fut son adorable bouche rose en forme de coeur. Comme une poupée pensais-je sur le moment.

- Bella! Comment vas-tu, je te présente Aurélie. Aurélie, continua-t 'il en s' adressant à la jeune fille, je te présente Bella.

- Enchantée, repondis-je et je l'étais. La fille m' adressa un petit sourire timide.

Derrière plusieurs personnes attendaient de nous féliciter.

- Je crois qu'il y a du monde qui attend. A plus Bella dit-il.

Il s' éloigna. J' interrogeais Edward du regard. Il acquiesça. Ils étaient ensemble. Jacob avait trouvé sa moitié, son âme-soeur, moi aussi , tout allait mieux. Je sentis qu'un poids énorme venait de me quitter. Cette guerre idiote entre Edward et Jacob allait enfin prendre fin. Je pourrais aimer Edward pour toujours et être l' amie de Jacob sans problème.

Alice appela tout le monde de l'autre côté du jardin où un buffet avait été installé. Il était plus de 13 heures et les invités autant que moi avait terriblement faim. Le pire était passé. Du moins, ça c'était ce que je croyais. Le repas était délicieux et tous se régalèrent. Je pus parler quelques minutes avec Renée qui m' assura qu'elle était la plus heureuse des mères. Tout se passait bien.

Vers 15 heures, on commençait à partir pour se préparer chez soit pour la suite de la fête de ce soir.

M' arrachant à Edward, Alice m' emmena dans sa chambre, pour finir de me préparer. Je la laissais faire, inconsciente de ce qu'elle traficoter tellement j'étais heureuse.

- Bella, pourrais-tu enlever ce sourire niais de ta bouche pour que je puisse te maquiller? fulmina Alice.

Je sortis de ma transe et me regarda dans le miroir. Je portais une robe que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était rose en bustier comme la précédente, elle était échancrée jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Alice avait aussi réussi à m' enfiler des escarpins roses trop haut à mon goût retenu chacun par un fin ruban rose noué autour de ma cheville. Mes bras, jusqu'au coude, avait été recouvert de goût en satin assorti. Quand à la coiffure, elle ne différait pas trop de ce matin: mes cheveux était retenu en un chignon grâce à de petites roses, fuchsia cette fois, A présent, Alice me maquillait, légèrement contrairement à son habitude, tout en nacre et rose.

Elle avait revêtu une robe d'un rouge soutenu qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau et le noir de jais de ses cheveux. Elle aussi portait des gants mais moins long et bordeaux assortis à sa robe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me tendit un petit sac à main rose et nous descendîmes.

Tous les meubles avaient été enlevés pour faire place à un grand tapis blanc qui menait jusque dans le jardin. Il faisait nuit noir, pourtant vu le nombre de bougeoirs, bougies, lustres, luminaires qu'Alice avait installé, on n'y voyait très clair. Une grande piste de danse avait été installé entouré de multiples tables recouvertes de nappes blanches et où tous les couverts étaient en argent. Presque tout le monde était là. Alice me lâcha pour faire place à Edward. Lui, ne s' était pas changer. Toujours aussi beau.

- Toujours aussi magnifique mon amour, chuchota-t 'il

- Alice s'est bien débrouillé alors, riais-je.

- Sais-tu que nous devons ouvrir le bal?

- Oui, je sais.

Alice avait passé une semaine de dur labeur à m' apprendre la valse. J' ouvrais le bal. Que serais un bal sans valse? avait-elle dit.

Edward me conduit au milieu de la piste. Tout le monde se tus. L' orchestre se mit à jouer. Un air magnifique. Et Edward se mit à me faire valser. A chaque pas, je priais le dieu de la danse si il existais de ne pas tomber, trébucher, marcher sur Edward ou que sais-je d'autre. Ca avait marché et la dernière note résonnait sans la moindre catastrophe. Edward m' emmena me rasseoir, le temps que je reprenne mes esprit.

- C' était très bien Bella, m' assura-t 'il gentiment.

- Merci.

La soirée passa très vite, elle aussi. Je dansais à tour de rôle avec Edward, Jacob, Charlie, Emmet, Carlisle et tant d' autre. Vers 1 heures du matin, j' allais me poser sur une chaise, éreintée. Les gens commençaient à partir. Puis il ne restait plus personne. Seuls Jasper et Alice continuaient de danser. Mon petit lutin préféré ne voulait plus s'arrêter et ses compagnon était assez gentil pour l' accompagner dans ses valses folles. Estimant qu'il était tard, Edward me prit dans ses bras, comme un bébé et dirigea vers ses les escaliers.

* * *

Désolé mais j' ai duremasterisé ce chapitre je ne sais combien de fois: fanfiction n'est vraiment pas mon pote! Encore pardon pour la mise en page désastreuse! 


	4. 4

Chers lecteurs, voilà le chapitre 4 (déjà). Comme la si bien fait remarqué Thériel, tout va trop bien et je compte faire plané le suspens encore pendant deux ou trois chapitre car ce qui va tomber sur nos héros, et bien ils ne sont pas près de l' oublier...

When a man loves a woman--- Percy Sledge

* * *

Je m' appuyais contre son torse marmoréen. Je sentais qu'il montait les marches de l' escalier en bois. Soudain, il s' arrêta et me posa à terre. Devant moi se tenait Rosalie, dans sa robe pourpre. Elle s' approcha et me prit dans ses bras. J' en béais d' hébétude.

- Bienvenue dans la famille petite soeur! me chuchota-t 'elle de son soprano magnifique.

Quand elle vu qu'Edward s 'impatientait, elle me relâcha et me fit un léger clin d'oeil. Puis comme elle était arrivé, elle repartit. Cette fois, Edward survola l' escalier à vitesse vampirique au cas où nous tomberions sur d' autre membre de la famille qui aurait pu retarder nos projets. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre d' Edward. Alice avait encore fait des siennes: la pièce était remplie de bougies parfumés. Partout: par terre, sur tous les meubles et sur toutes les armoires, une vrai boutique de senteurs. Edward me déposa tout doucement sur son lit. Je me roulais en boule et mis mes mains sur mon visage.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir? me demanda-t 'il en enlevant son smoking noir

- Non, je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

Je pris la petite porte qui menait directement à la salle de bain. Je me déshabilla lentement de peur d' habiller ma robe magnifique. Je restais longtemps sous la douche, laissant l' eau chaude détendre mes muscles endoloris. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à ce qui m' attendait derrière cette porte,sinon toutes mes techniques de relaxation n' aboutirait à rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis et m' enveloppa dans une serviette incroyablement chaude et moelleuse. A côté était posé un paquet, une boite blanche avec un ruban rouge. Dessus était posé une carte: Pour Bella. Alice.

Je l' ouvrit c'était un ensemble de lingerie en soie bleu lavande et un kimono assorti. J' enfila l' attrait en me trouvant complètement ridicule.

Je sortit rapidement histoire de montrer à Edward la bêtise de sa soeur. Mauvaise idée: je crois que ça lui plaisait. Il me regardait avidement un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne portait que son pantalon, noir et sa chemise blanche était ouverte sur son torse sculptural. Je me pointai devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, avec la ferme attention qu'il adhère à mon partie. Il m' attrapa d' une main par les hanches et commença à m' embrasser tout en m' allongeant sur le couvre-lit caramel, sous lui. Il enleva mon kimono qui n' avait pas fait long feu avec lui. Je fourrageais dans cette boucles cuivrés. Son torse glacé sur mon corps brûlant, il parcourait de ses baisers chaque partie de mon être. Je frissonnais. Lui aussi. Nos souffles devinrent erratiques. Mon corps se fondait dans le sien comme dans un moule.

- Je t'aime murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais alors qu'Edward caressait doucement mes cheveux, de peur de me réveiller. Il faisait jour, il ne devait être pas plus de 9 heures.

- Bonjour madame Cullen, dit-il, la nuit a-t 'elle était bonne?

- Très monsieur Cullen, rigolais-je, excellente! et vous, votre nuit?

- Magnifique.

De derrière lui, il sortit un plateau avec dessus mon petit déjeuner. dans un petit vase, une rose rouge. Je souris. Il me rendit mon sourire. Nous ne descendâmes que vers midi ou je commençais à avoir faim. En bas, il n'y avait que Alice et Esmée devant un défilé de mode de haute couture. Elles prenaient des notes, préparaient sans doute une énième séance de lèche-vitrine et avec ma chance, j'allais être de la partie! Elles ne firent aucuns commentaires sur l' heure qui était très avancé et c'est sans bruit qu'Edward et moi rejoignirent la cuisine.

Je mangeais et lui me contemplait en silence. La nuit que nous venions de passer avait été superbe. J' avais eu ce que je voulais et comble de bonheur, j'étais encore vivante ce qui était ma foi une bonne nouvelle. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Quand j' eus finis de manger, il pris ma main et me conduis dehors sans un mot.

- On va où? lui demandais-je.

- On part en balade.

- A la mer?

- Non autre part. Et ne cherche pas à me faire avoué, c'est peine perdue.

J' eus le droit à son magnifique sourire en coin. Subjuguée, je dus patientais quelques instants avant de pouvoir reprendre mes esprits.

- Ah oui, mais je crois avoir quelques éléments convainquants pour te faire avouer...

- Et quels sont ces éléments si convainquants? répondit-il en jouant le jeu.

Il s' était rapprochait de moi et je pouvait sentir son haleine si enivrante. Quelqu'un klaxonna si fort que je sursautais. Edward, non plus n' avait rien entendu. Derrière se tenait la Porsche jaune d' Alice avec à l 'intérieur et bien Alice.

- C'est quand vous voulez! s' insurgea cette dernière.

Et c'est en soupirant que je me poussais imité par Edward. Alice démarra en trombe et un instant plus tard, elle avait disparu, elle et son monstre jaune. Sans crier gare, Edward me prit sur son dos et se mit à courir. J' avais appris à ne plus m' évanouir pendant ces courses vertigineuses. A présent j' adorais ça: le vent dans mes cheveux et contre mon visage, l' odeur d'Edward tout autour de moi. Histoire de l' embêter, j' enfuis mon visage dans son cou et souffla: « Alors de quoi parlions nous déjà?». Il s' arrêta brutalement. Se mit à rire.

- Si tu voulais nous tuer tout de suite Bella, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

Je me renfrognais.

- On est arrivés, dit-il.

Il me posa à terre et je découvrit que nous étions dans une grande forêt. Devant nous, une grande branche nous barrais la vue. Il l' écarta.

* * *

Merci de lire ma fic et de poster des rewiews . Merci à tous!! 


	5. 5

Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Mais que se cachait-il derrière la branche? Et bien voilà vous n 'avez plus qu' à lire!!!

* * *

Les souvenirs me submergèrent. Le soleil. Edward qui scintillait. Le bruit du ruisseau. Nos premiers moments proches. Notre premier baiser. Jacob. La tristesse. Mes larmes. Ma détresse. Les loups monstrueux. Laurent.

Devant moi, la clairière. Notre clairière, plus splendide que jamais. Edward dû sentir que ça n' allait pas. Il m' enlaça doucement de ses bras froids.

- Ca ne va pas Bella? demanda-t 'il surpris

- Si, Si, je dois reprendre mes esprits. Laisse moi 5 minutes.

Je m'assis dans les herbes douces, Edward toujours accroché à moi comme si j' allais m' éclipsé.

- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici.

Je posai ma tête sur sa cuisse. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le soleil caresser ma peau et le vent remuer mes cheveux. je les rouvrit. Edward me regardait ses prunelles empreintes de doute et d' inquiétude. Je lui souris et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous restâmes un moment là, moi à le contempler, lui à caressait mes cheveux, mon visage et mes bras.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose en m' amenant ici? le questionnais-je.

- Et bien, en fait oui. Je pensais te proposer un voyage de noces qui te permettrais, si tu es toujours pour s' entend, d' avoir recours à ta transformation... Ton avis?

- C'est une bonne idée. On part quand?

- Bella! Je te parle de ta transformation, de ta mort et d' un adieu à tous tes proches! Et tu me demandes simplement la date du voyage!!!

- C'est un choix mûrement réfléchi et tu le sais. Et puis de toute façon, à part Charlie, qu'est-ce qui me retient à présent: Renée a Phil et Jacob a trouvé sa moitié. Et rappelles toi que Charlie aurait adoré que je fasse mes études à Dartmouth, c'est à dire de l'autre côté des états-unis.

- Si c'est que tu souhaites. Encore une question: Quelle destination pour cet ultime voyage?

- Paris, ça te plairais?

- C'est une ville magnifique. On part quand?

- Toujours aussi pressé de dire adieu à ta vie? ria-t' il.

- Oui, toujours aussi de pressé de rester à tes côtés pour l' éternité.

J' étais décidé et ne changerais pas d' avis de sitôt. Nous restâmes encore quelques heures mais mes besoins humaines nous rappelaient toujours à la réalité. Je découvrais Alice au milieu du salon Cullen entouré de brochures de voyage. Assurément, elle avait déjà tout vu jusqu' à notre destination. Je m' assis près d' elle pour qu'elle me montre ce qu'elle avait déniché.

- Regarde ça Bella, quitter sa vie d' humaine au Plaza, ce ne serait pas une super bonne idée??? disait-elle.

- Euh Alice, je crois que le prix d'une nuit dans cette hôtel est inversement proportionnel au nombre de minutes où Edward et moi allons admirer la chambre.

Je me rendis compte d' avoir fait une phrase à double sens. Je me mordais brusquement la lèvre inférieur mais personne ne s' était rendu compte de rien. Tout en marmonnant, Alice continua de tourner les pages de la brochures dans l' espoir de trouver un hôtel qui me convenait autant qu'elle. D' après moi, c' était peine perdue mais bon, optimisons, n' étais-je pas la reine des compromis?

Bon alors Bella, que penses-tu de ça: le 20 août, c'est à dire dans moins d'une semaine, tu t' envoles dans un avion avec Edward pour Paris. Vous faites ce que vous voulez pendant une semaine puis Carlisle quitte Forks prétextant une importante opération médicale dieu sait où et il vous rejoint pour aider Edward à ta transformation. Pour la suite, on improvisera. c'est ok?

- Parfait. Edward?

- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit ce dernier.

A partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite. Charlie n' avait rien à dire vu que j'étais marié avec Edward. Mais je voulais revoir Jake avant de me transformer. Histoire de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. La veille de mon départ je me rendis donc à la Push sans Edward. Il était au courant et à présent, il n'avait plus aucune aversion pour Jacob.

Je n' avais plus l' habitude du chemin qui menait chez lui mais réussit quand même au bout de 10 minutes à tourner dans la réserve à retrouver la maison de Billy. Je frappa discrètement de peur de réveiller quelqu'un : il n'était que neuf heures. Jacob m 'ouvrit la porte, un sourire immense s' étirait sur son visage heureux. Assise sur le canapé, se tenait sa petite amie Aurélie, toute aussi radieuse que lui.

- Entre Bella, entre, ça fait longtemps! s' exclama Jake surprit mais content de ma visite surprise.

- Et bien j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire.

Je ne savais pas si Aurélie était au courant et je ne savais pas si je devais me risquer à en parler sans être sûr qu'elle était au courant. Incompréhensible, je sais.

- Ne t' inquiète pas, je sais tout, dit cette dernière comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, mais je peux vous laisser sans aucun problème si il y a besoin.

- Non reste, ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondis-je instantanément.

- Je t' écoute, dit Jacob.

- Tu sais que j' aime Edward et tu es au courant que je veux le rejoindre.

Aurélie ne paru pas surprise, Jake avait dû lui raconter, ce qui m' arrangeais bien finalement.

Je pars en voyage de noces demain et je veux qu'Edward me transforme.

Jacob se renfrogna. mais elle vint à mon secours, tentant de le calmer à force de caresses ce qui avait l' air de marcher.

- Jake, je ferrais la même chose à sa place.

Je l' a remercia d' un sourire.

- Alors, vas-y vis ta vis comme on dit, s'exclama-t 'il soudain. Où pars-tu déjà?

- En France, à Paris, lui répondis-je.

- Envoie-moi une carte postale, ria-t 'il.

Il sembla avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur. Enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, je pris congé après avoir embrassé chaleureusement Jake et Aurélie.

A présent, il restait à prévenir Charlie de mon départ. Edward et moi avions tout mis en place: Nous allions lui dire que nous préférions vivre tout les deux et ce en Europe, à Londres. Puis, qu'il pourrait venir nous voir quand nous serions bien installé soit 6 mois après. J' aurais donc six mois pour apprendre à me contrôler et Alice et Carlisle jugeaient ça suffisant.

Tout se passait comme je le souhaitais: j' étais marié avec Edward qui allait me transformer dans les prochains jours, Jacob s' était trouvé une raison d' être et mes parents ne prendrait pas ma transformation comme une disparition mais comme un déménagement. Tout allais bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Edward m' avait rejoint à la frontière. Au courant de tout grâce aux pensées de Jake, il me prit dans ses bras, irradiant de bonheur.

- Nous devons aller prévenir Charlie rapidement, annonçais-je du tac-o-tac.

- Oui mais ne t' inquiète pas, j'ai un bon pressentiment.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me trouvais devant la maison et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me trouvais sur un porche avec une situation très complexe à présenter à mes proches.

* * *

-------- Rewiews!!! 


	6. 6

Un nouveau chapitre posté à deux heures du matin lol je sais je suis foll mais j' adore vos rewiews adorables qui me font tellement plaisir

* * *

Charlie avait compris qu'il ne me reverrait plus avant longtemps. Comme s'il le sentait. Il me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes Edward et moi vers le salle d' embarquement main dans la main. Je ne pleurais pas ce qui étonna Edward: je quittais mes proches mais me dirigeai vers ma nouvelle vie avec entrain. Je m' installais confortablement dans le siège de l' avion. D' après Edward, il y avait environ 11 heures de vol. Ce n' était pas grave tant qu'il restait avec moi. 

Je m' endormis rapidement sur son épaule. Quand je me réveillais, je ne me rappela pas tout de suite où j' étais et ce que je faisait là.

- Encore combien de temps? lui demandais-je alors.

- Environ 1 heure de vol, Bella chérie. Bien dormi?

- Moui, je crois que j' ai un torticolis.

Je ne sentais plus trop mon cou.

- On va faire quoi là-bas? Une fois qu'on sera arrivés?

- Et bien, commença-t 'il, on va devoir nous rendre à l 'hôtel pour poser nos bagages, puis mademoiselle, je vous propose de prendre un petit-déjeuner dans un des meilleurs cafés français, suivi d'une petite journée à se balader dans les rues de Montmartre, le quartier des artistes, cela conviendrait-il à madame Cullen?

Il riait à présent.

- Voilà un programme qui plairait beaucoup à madame Cullen. Bien sûr à présent, il faut l' accord de monsieur Cullen.

Il s' approcha dangereusement de moi.

- Mais monsieur Cullen est toujours partant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il posa ses lèvres de pierre sur les miennes. Derrière nous, quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge. Edward émit un petit grognement imperceptible pour la personne qui attendait. Il se retourna, et lui lança un regard noir. C'était une hôtesse de l' air qui devinant la beauté de mon compagnon, avait eu la bonne idée de venir l' aborder. Devant sa mine défaite, je compris qu'elle avait dû voir que nous venions de nous embrasser.

- Monsieur désirerait-il quelque chose? bafouilla-t 'elle l' air gênée.

- Rien que Vous soyez en mesure de me donner.

Sa voix claqua. Sèche. La femme reprit le chemin de l' avant de l 'appareil tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- La pauvre, rigolais-je alors, comprends-la.

Il reprit son sourire en coin.

- Si tu savais ce qu'elle dans la tête à ce moment précis, tu ne la défendrait surtout pas.

Il reprit néanmoins ses baisers jusqu' à que l' appareil n' atterrisse. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions sous le soleil de Paris à attendre désespérément un taxi. Au bout d'un moment, Edward craqua.

- Bella, cela te dérangerait-il que, du moins, que j' accélère les choses?

- Pas du tout.

Nous nous engagèrent alors dans une ruelle à l' écart. Nos sacs en main et moi sur son dos, Il se mit à courir. Cette fois, je fermais les yeux car là, il ne courait pas dans la forêt mais dans des rues commerçantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward s' arrêta devant un hôtel magnifique.

Le Ritz: j' en béais d' étonnement. Un groom vint nous prendre nos valises et nous entrâmes dans le hall du palace. C' était grandiose. La pièce était immensément grande toute de rouge et d'or vêtu. Des colonnes de marbre, des rideaux brodés d'or, des lustres en diamants, des tapis de soie rouge. Je me sentais minuscule par rapport à autant de richesse et de classe.

Sans que je ne m' en rendes compte, Edward avait récupéré les cartes et nous étions en ce moment même dans l' ascenseur. nous nous engageâmes dans un long couloir aux tapis bleu roi et aux tentures des murs de la même couleur. Il ouvrit une grande porte de bois ancien avec sa carte. Dedans, tout était splendide. Encore plus que dans le hall. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouté. J' enlaçais Edward et chuchota un petit merci.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit géant. On moins deux mètres sur trois recouvert d'un couvre-lit écru. Il commença à m' embrasser doucement dans le cou. Ses baisers descendirent jusqu'à mon épaule et remontèrent sur mes lèvres. Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt blanc. je l' arrêta d'un geste.

- Attends, je vais me doucher et je reviens.

Sur son visage magnifique apparut alors une expression déçu. De peur de l' avoir outragé, je l' embrassais derrière l' oreille, murmura un « j' arrive dans une seconde» puis disparut dans la salle de bain. Je refermais la porte sur moi et découvrit une énième merveille : un sol de marbre rose, une baignoire tout en porcelaine, des rideaux de soie, des robinets en or et encore mille merveilles. Je m' autorisais une folie et me fit coulais un bain chaud. J' y incorpora tout les échantillons que je pus trouver et me retrouva au bout de quelques secondes avec un bain brûlant recouvert de 50 centimètres de mousse opaque. Je me déshabilla rapidement et y rentra avec délice.

Je fermais les yeux. Laissant travailler mon imagination. Paris, Edward, Palaces, Cafés, Edward, Lit, Promenade, Visite, Edward. Je sortir rapidement de peur d'avoir fait attendre mon amour trop longtemps. Je trouva un peignoir rose et l' enfila. Avec tout ça j' allais sentir la fleur plus que jamais. Je séchais mes cheveux et alla rejoindre Edward sur le lit. Il n' avait pas bouger.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, ricana- t' il.

Devant mon incompréhension, il tapota doucement son nez.

- Je te fais confiance, répliquais-je en m' approchant plus près, posant mon corps tout contre le sien.

Je pris l' initiative et l' embrassa avidement, m' agrippant à son torse de pierre pour me rapprocher encore plus près toujours plus près. Il se laissa faire. Je m' assis sur lui. Il saisit mes cheveux, doucement pour ne pas me faire mal et m' embrassa à son tour. A vitesse vampirique, il me retourna pour cette fois se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Enlevant mon peignoir, il posa ses mains sur mon dos me collant contre sa poitrine glacé. Je frissonnais de froid mais aussi de plaisir.

Cette fois-là fut plus brusque, plus animal, plus passionnel. Le terme approprié c' était ça, passionnel. La passion. je me souvint d'un poème que j' avais appris par coeur durant ma période buffy:

La passion,

Elle se cache au plus profond de nous même,

Elle fait semblant de dormir,

Elle attend son heure.

Et d'un seul coup,

Alors qu'on ne s'y attend plus,

Elle se réveille,

Elle ouvre ses mâchoires,

Et elle ne nous lâche plus.

La passion nous entraîne,

Nous pousse et finit par nous imposer sa loi,

Et nous lui obéissons.

Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre

La passion est la source des moments les plus rares :

La joie de l' amour,

La lucidité de la haine,

La jouissance de la douleur .

Quelquefois la douleur est si forte

Qu'on ne peut plus la supporter.

Si l'on pouvait vivre sans passion,

Sans doute serions-nous moins torturés

Mais nous serions vides,des espaces déserts, sombres et glacés.

Sans passion, nous serions morts...

Ce poème était magnifique et à ce moment précis, ces vers prenait beaucoup plus de sens.

Je me tenais entre les bras d' Edward. Je n' avais pas froid. Comme lors de nos premières caresses, mes doigts suivaient doucement le réseau bleuâtre de ses veines. Lui avait enfui son visage de marbre dans mes cheveux et je le sentais qu'il y respirait à pleins poumons.

Un téléphone sonna. Edward s' en saisit avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Je n' entendis rien à la conversation mais la mine horrifié de mon amour m' alerta. Il raccrocha brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandais-je, une once d' alerte dans la voix.

- Un envoyé des Volturis est à Forks, il te demande. Carlisle lui a dit que nous étions en voyage de noces et qu'en ce moment-même, je te transformais sans doute. Il a réussi à ne pas divulguer le lieu de nos noces.

Devant l' expression sur mon visage, il essaya de me détende à force de caresses. En vain. je repris mes esprits de peur qu'il puisse mettre en doute la force de ma volonté a devenir une des leurs.

- Bella, je dois te transformer le plus vite possible.

Je tenta d' afficher une mine plus détendu. Ca marcha. Il se calma.

- Alors vas-y, lui repondis-je sereine.

- Je crois qu'après nos ébats du jour, il vaudrais mieux pour toi et pour moi que j' aille chasser d'abord ! ria-t' il.

- Reviens–moi vite.

* * *

Je pense que je posterais la suite dimanchesoir ou lundi matin voilà byby!!

PS : le poème que j' ai mis est dit par angel dans l' épisode la boule de thésula, 2x17


	7. 7

Voilà le chapitre. Le bonheur de nos deux héros commençent à se gater!!! Après avoir lu ce chapitre ce sera impossible de dire que je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité!!

* * *

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et disparut. Je me leva et alla mettre des vêtement convenables et pratiques. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer en vampire habiller d'un peignoir. Je mis un slim noir et un haut blanc col V attacha mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me posta devant un grand miroir. Plus grand que moi, il me permis de contempler à loisir celle que je ne serais plus dans quelques jours.

Des mains sur mes hanches me firent sursauter. Edward, ses prunelles dorées empreintes de douceur et de tendresse.

- Comme vous êtes belle ma femme, chuchota-t' il.

- Pfff, tu aura le temps de me contempler autant qu'il te plaira une fois que je serais comme toi. Pour l' instant nous devons nous mettre au travail, ok?

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et me pris dans ses bras pour me déposa sur le lit, dans les draps de soie. Il soupira, m' embrassa lentement comme s'il allait me perdre pour toujours. Ses baisers descendirent dans mon cou. Soudain, il s' arrêta. Déposa un ultime baiser dans ma gorge et y enfonça ses canines enduites de venin. Je serra les dents pour ne pas crier sur le coup. Puis plus rien. Aucune douleur. Aucun gémissement ne sortit de ma gorge. Rien. Juste une impression de froid dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Comme si j'avais plongé dans une piscine remplie de glaçons. Drôle d'idée et drôle d' impression surtout. Je respirais un bon coup, attendant cette douleur soit disant atroce qui ne venais pas. Edward me regarde comme un enfant qui vient de faire une énorme bêtise.

Au bout de quelques minutes d' attente interminable, j' éclata de rire. un rire à gorge déployé, inconsidéré et légèrement hystérique. Autant de temps de prévention, d' heures à tenter de me décourager, à me dire d' attendre que ce n'était pas prudent que je pourrais peut-être mourir, que la douleur était insoutenable. Tout ça pour rien. Edward semblait complètement perdu.

- Tu... Tu n'a... pas ... mal? balbutia-t 'il.

- Non, je crois que tu t' es planter, rigolais-je, recommence.

- Euh... d'accord.

Il planta à nouveau ses dents dans ma chair. Pareillement, j' eus mal sur le moment puis plus rien. juste ce froid.

- Je suis un monstre, affirmais-je.

- Mais non, assura Edward pas rassuré non plus, je vais appeler Carlisle.

Je soupirais et me cala un peu mieux sur les oreillers. Le coup de fil me paru interminable. Puis Edward me tendit l' appareil. Je m' en saisit.

- Allô Bella, c'est Carlisle.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Bella, peux-tu m' expliquer ce qui se passe. Edward est si affolé que je n'ai rien compris.

J' eus un léger sourire pour l'intéresse.

- Et bien commençais-je, Edward m' a mordu une première fois. J'ai eu un peu mal sur le moment puis plus rien à part une sensation bizarre de froid. Je lui ai demandé de me mordre une seconde fois ce qu'il a fait mais idem, que du froid. je suis un monstre?

- Mais non Bella, ne dis pas ça, d' après moi, tes futurs-pouvoirs de vampire doivent être la cause de cet incident. Ne t'en fait pas. Pour l' instant repose-toi et quand le froid aura disparut rappel-moi le plus vite possible.

- D' accord Carlisle. Merci.

- Au revoir Bella.

- Au revoir.

- Qu'a-t' il dit? demanda Edward.

- Que ça devait avoir un rapport avec mes futurs pouvoirs et que je devais me reposer jusqu'à que la sensation bizarre s'arrête.

Il se posa près de moi et se mit à me border.

- Et bien tachons de s' occuper de notre petite malade rigola-t' il.

Les heures passaient. Edward et moi parlions de tout est de rien. Au bout de deux jours d' attente, je me sentais un peu faiblarde. Quelques heures plus tard, je m' évanouis et sombrais dans un profond sommeil. Je rêvais. Un rêve entrecoupé d'images. Edward. Un vampire inconnu aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux rouges. Un vase cassé. Une table renversé. Une longue autoroute vide. Et plus rien. Le noir complet. Pas un bruit.

Je me réveillais. Sortit hors d'un profond coma. J'ouvris les yeux. Edward n'était pas là. je me mis à paniquer. je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Une chambre exigu_( je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça s' écrit !)_ et sombre aux murs gris terne. Le lit vieux et rouillé grinçait atrocement. C'était le seul meuble hormis le même miroir qui se trouvait dans la chambre d' hôtel du Ritz.

Je m' attarda sur mon reflet. La transformation, par je ne sais quel miracle, avait fonctionné. dans la glace, je contemplait une jeune femme à la peau très pâle. des cheveux acajou aux reflets mordorés encadraient mon visage aux très légèrement plus fin qu'à la normale. ma bouche d'un rouge déroutant était devenue pulpeuse et gourmande. Mes yeux avait pris la même teinte que ceux d'Edward. Je touchais ce visage et ce corps encore inconnu à mes mains fines et douces. Ce dernier me paraissait plus ferme et plus musclé et disons que cette transformation avait aussi permis d' arrondir mes formes dirait-on. « Edward sera content!» me dis-je alors.

Je commençais à m' inquiéter de son absence. J'avais l' impression que ça faisait des jours et des jours que je ne l' avait pas vu. En face du lit, près du miroir, il y avait une porte. Je poussais le battant. Rien. Je tournais la poignée. Toujours rien. On n' avait rien sans rien me dis-je alors. Dans mes cheveux se trouvait une pince qui ferait l' affaire. je m' accroupis à hauteur de la serrure. je n' avais jamais fait ça et je me sentais complètement ridicule. Bizarrement, d'une main experte, en quelques minutes la porte s' ouvrit.

Dehors, un couloir lambrissé tout en bois s' étendait à perte de vue sur ma droite ou sur ma gauche. Depuis toujours, je faisais confiance à ma main droite et pris donc le chemin de droite. Les secondes devinrent rapidement des minutes. De temps en temps, je voyais une porte sur le côté du couloir. Puis une idée me vint. N' étais-je pas un vampire? Ne devrais-je pas pouvoir courir comme Edward aimait tant à le faire? Je me mis alors à courir. Je devais avoir l' air d'une idiote. Mais au bout de quelques temps, je ne m' essoufflais pas comme à on habitude. Je décida d' accélérer la cadence. je volais. Ce sentiment si étrange était merveilleux.

Je pila, m' arrêta tout net. Devant moi, la fin du couloir. Une porte gigantesque en bois de chêne. encore plus dur et massif que moi. Sur le bois, des motifs compliqués qui me paraissaient étrangement familier. Je poussa la porte et découvrit une grande salle toute de pierre vêtu. Trop tard, je n' avais pas reconnu la porte assez tôt. Voltera. J' étais chez les Volturis, en Italie. Il y avait trois trônes en face. Un pour Caïus, un pour Marcus et, un pour Aro.

- Bella, comme je suis heureux de ta visite! s' exclama ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais-là Aro, ma voix claqua sèche et dur. Où est Edward?

- Pour l' instant, tu restes à la maison et quand tu nous aura donner ce que nous voulons, tu pourras retrouver ton Edward, son timbre était toujours mielleux, N'est-ce pas formidable?

- Non. Je veux voir Edward maintenant! tonnais-je

- Wow le méchant vampire s' énerve, je tremble d' effroi, se moqua Marcus.

- Et elle joue les teignes, ajouta Caïus.

- Ne nous énervons pas mes amis! s'exclama Aro, sûr de lui.

Je lui lança un regard si frigorifiant qu'il se tu.

- Voilà le marché, continua-t' il, Bella, tu restes là jusqu' à que tu découvres ton pouvoir de vampire et ensuite tu pourras nous quitter.

- Et si je ne veux pas.

- Edward et toute sa famille mourra.

- Ils viendront me chercher, j' en suis sûr!

- Il n' ont pas intérêt car sinon c'est toi qui mourra.

- Et je fais quoi moi en attendant que mon putain de pouvoir ai la gentillesse de surgir? demandais-je hors de moi.

Je n' avais pas l' habitude d' être vulgaire. Néanmoins, Aro m' avais déjà assez agacée pour que je puisse rester calme et sereine. Ils parurent surpris.

- Ce que tu veux, affirma Aro, cette demeure est la tienne.

- Et je me nourris comment?

- Les cargaisons d' humain arrive tous les jeudis et jeudi c'est demain.

- Pouce! Vous n' allez tout de même pas croire que je vais tuer des humains pour vos beaux yeux!

- Et bien... Et bien..., il avait l' air étonné.

- Vous inquiétez pas je me débrouillerais si vous me laissez sortir. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Je tourna les talons et claqua la porte si fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Je me mis à courir et en quelques secondes, j' étais dans ma «chambre»,allongé sur le lit. Des sanglots sans larmes que j' aurais voulu étouffés s' échappaient de tout mon être. Toute la douleur qui ne m' avait pas frappé pendant ma transformation était en train d' agir. Edward, Edward, je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais. Peut-être que mon don ne se manifesterais qu'au bout de 50 ans et que je devrais attendre jusque là. Peut-être qu'Edward allais venir me chercher et que les Volturis le tuerait. Peut-être que les Volturis me tuerait si je tente de m' enfuir. J' étais perdue. Complètement perdue.

* * *

Pas sur la tête les coups. Le bouton de gauche permet de poster des rewiews!!! 


	8. 8

Coucou mes très chers lecteurs!!! Alors voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre à vous présentez!!! Mais j' ai d' abord quelque chose à vous dire:

Je ne poste pas es chapitres en fonctions du nombre de rewiews que je reçoit mais en fonction du temps que j'ai et de mon imagination lol et puis aussi la rentrée c'est bientôt et donc il me sera plus dur de poster des chapitres si souvent. Je pense réussir à en poster un ou deux par semaine voilà. A oui et autre chose, j'ai remarqué que la plupart d'entre vous répondez aux coms donc voilà je fait pareil!!

**Vylilia:**Merci pour ta rewiew si gentille. Comme tant d'autre moi aussi j' emmène nos heureux faire un petit passage chez les Volturis lol.

**Didine: **Je suis désolé que tu trouves ça court mais tu la remarqué, la description et moi ça fait deux . Néanmoins, j' essaie de faire mon maximum pour en faire toujours plus.

**Thériel: **Bizarre tu dis? Pourquoi le trouves-tu bizarre? explique-toi stp.

**tora : **Merci c'est gentil ce que tu dis, promis je me dépêches lool

**bella et edward forever: **Merci milles fois merci!! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des rewiews comme ça c'est ce qui me permet de continuer!!

**EetB: **Merci beaucoup pour ton com, c'est vrai tu as raison, c'est dur de se différencier des autres. Tu trouves que j' écris bien? Merci c'est très très gentil!!!

Merci à tous pour ces rewiews!! Un grand remerciement aussi pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui ne mettent pas de com c'est pas grave!!! bsx à tous!!!!

* * *

Edward. Où était-il. Que faisait-il. A quoi pensait-il. A moi? J' aurais donné n' importe quoi pour entendre le son de sa voix, pour poser mes mains sur son torse de pierre, pour plonger mes doigts dans ses boucles de cuivres, pour sentir son haleine si enivrante ou encore pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je devenais vampire. Je découvrais des multitudes de sensation nouvelles. Et il n' était pas là pour les partager avec moi.

Pourquoi n' avait-il pas empêché les Volturis de me kidnapper. Peut-être qu'il s' était rendu compte que suite à ma transformation, mon corps avait été si modifié qu'il ne m' aimait plus. Mes sanglots secs reprirent de plus belle. Hystérique, je me mis à crier:

« Edward! ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement! Où es-tu? J' ai besoin de toi! Ne m' abandonnes pas...»

A présent mes hurlement s' était transformé en un murmure. Je m' effondrais à terre. Soudain, une voix dans ma tête.

« Bella? »

« Edward? » chuchotais-je alors.

Rien.

« Edward! » pensais-je alors, très fort au cas où.

« Bella, tu m' entends? »

C' était bien lui. C' était bien son ténor sublime et envoûtant qui résonnait dans ma tête.

« Oui, C'est moi. Comment...? Quoi...? »

Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

« Bella, je t'en prie calme-toi, écoute-moi, es-tu chez les Volturis? L' émissaire qui était à Forks nous a retrouvé et il t' a enlevé alors que j' étais parti chasser. Bella, je t'en prie pardonne-moi!Je n' aurais jamais dû te laisser. Je...»

Je le coupais.

« Tu n' as rien à te reprocher Edward. Les Volturis m' ont dit que tant que mon don n' aurait pas fait surface, je ne sortirais pas d' ici et que si j' essayais de m' enfuir ou que toi et ta famille venait me chercher, nous mourrions tous. J'ai peur. Est-ce mon don? Pouvoir te parler en penser? Je peux m' en aller alors? »

« Non! ne dis rien, ce don ne doit pas leur être dévoilé, ce pourrait être ton moyen de sortie, tu m' entends Bella, ne dis rien pour l'instant. Je vais prévenir Carlisle. Ne bouge, j' arrive. »

« Je t' aime, quoi que tu fasses »

« Je t' aime aussi »

Puis, plus rien. Je m' allongeais sur mon lit, ferma les yeux. Et maintenant qu' allait-il se passer? J' attendais Edward et Carlisle. Les Cullen me manquaient. Ma vie de vampire, je ne l' aurais jamais imaginé ainsi. Avant je la voyais superbe, magnifique,remplie de joie à chaque moment passé avec Edward, avec Alice, et avec tous les autres. Un rêve quoi. C' était long. Je tentais de m' endormir quand il me revint à la mémoire que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Dommage, pour une fois, ça m' aurait un peu arrangé.

« Bella ?»

« Edward, enfin! »

« J'ai parlé avec Carlisle, d' après lui, tu dois te conduire normalement chez les Volturis comme s'il ne s' était rien passé. Ne leur dis rien de ce que nous avons découvert mais dès que tu as une conversation avec eux, j' aimerais que tu me la fasses partager. Tu peux faire ça? »

« Oui. Je vais essayer. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?»

« Et bien tu...»

Il ne pus finir sa phrase, interrompu par deux coups sur ma porte. Il les entendit.

- Entrez! criais-je alors.

Un homme ouvrit la porte. Très grand et large d' épaules, il avait le temps légèrement olivâtre. Ses cheveux d' un noir de jais étaient coupés ras et encadraient un visage aux proportions assez harmonieuses. Ses prunelles d'un rouge sang n' attirèrent même plus mon regard, j' étais habitué. Néanmoins, un sourire étrange qui s' étirait sur ses lèvres me fit peur. Ce sourire, je l' avais déjà vu; je l' avais vu sur les hommes de Port Angeles. Tout mon corps se figea.

Edward devait ne rien comprendre car il n' entendait que les pensées que je voulais bien lui dévoilées.

- Bonjour Bella dit-il.

La mémoire me revint enfin. Félix. J' avais vu ce vampire la première fois dans un des innombrables ruelles de Volterra et une second fois dans une forêt de Forks.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Félix non?

- Oui, tu te rappelles de moi!

Il s' assit doucement sur mon lit, tout près de moi. Cette soudaine promiscuité me dérangea et je me leva prestement. Il perçut mon mouvement de recul et se leva à son tour.

- Alors ça y' est. Edward t' a enfin transformé. C'est pas trop tôt. Tu es magnifique. Sais-tu?

Un feulement agressif me rappela que mon époux nous écoutait.

- Oui et je suis mariée, ajoutais-je légèrement plus fort que lui.

- Parce-que tu penses le revoir?

- Bien sûr! Aro a dit...

Il se mit à rire;

- Entre ce qu' Aro dit et ce qu'il fait!

Il fit deux pas dans ma direction. dans l' espace confiné de ma chambre, je ne pus que me coller davantage au mur. Il approcha son visage de moi, le colla contre ma joue.

- Tu ne le reverras jamais. murmura-t' il à mon oreille.

Edward émis un grognement si meurtrier que j' en sursauta. Félix empoigna mon visage dans sa main droite et cala ma nuque avec sa main gauche. Sa bouche s' approcha alors lentement de la mienne. Avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste, je le gifla si fort qu'il tombait au sol.

- Ne t'a-t' on jamais appris que les nouveaux-nés étaient très fort?

Il se leva rapidement. Je vis la trace de chacun de mes doigts sur sa joue couleur de craie.

- Il ne reviendra pas et tu seras à moi.

Et avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste,il s' enfuit. La porte claqua. Je me laissa tomber à terre. Décidément non, ce n' était pas mon jour, pas du tout.

« Bella,Bella, ça va?»

Dire qu' Edward s' était inquiété était un euphémisme. Je dus le rassurer pendant près d'une demi-heure: Non il ne m' avait pas touché,Non je ne lui en voulais pas, Non je ne regrettais pas ma transformation, Oui je l' aimais, Oui je l' attendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Il me conseilla d' aller voir Aro pour pouvoir sortir prendre l' air et d'y aller la nuit: il y aurait beaucoup moins d' humains.

C'est donc ce que je fis, j' allais voir Aro et sa bande. Il m' accueillir chaleureusement et m' annoncèrent que si je voulais sortir, ce serai accompagner d'un des vampires.

Le soir, quelqu'un frappa donc à la porte. J' eus peur de voir Félix une seconde fois mais non, ce fut une femme qui ouvrir la porte. Aussi grande que moi, la peau encore plus pâle et de très longs cheveux blonds très clair,presque blancs et des yeux d'un noir profond qui me déstabilisèrent. Elle était affamé. Elle sauta dans mes bras. Je remarquai alors qu'elle devait avoir 15 ans tout au plus.

- Bella! cria-t' elle.

- Bonjour, répondis-je alors.

Elle me lâcha enfin.

- Je m' appelle Eileen! moi aussi je suis prisonnière ici. mais c'est pas grave parce-que Aro a dit que quand j' aurais un pouvoir je pourrais partir et je retrouverais Matt. Tu sais avec Matt on sort ensemble et puis je l' aime tu sais. Et puis Debby ma dit que toi aussi tu attendait un homme. Tu sais elle est très gentille avec moi Debby et puis avec toi aussi elle sera très gentille

A présent, elle sautait partout de contentement. Une autre vampire entra, arrêtant son babillage. Très grande, elle avait un visage magnifique et des cheveux rouges foncés très court coiffés en pointes. Ses prunelles étaient de la même couleur. Sa bouche recouvertes de rouges à lèvres carmin contrastait avec sa carnation. Bizarrement, un sourire amical, presque maternel s' étirait sur ses lèvres bordeaux.

- Bella, regarde c'est Debby, annonça Eileen en me montrant la vampire qui se tenait dans l' encadrement de la porte. On va manger, j'ai faim!

- Allons-y.

Debby avait une voix tout à la fois calme et sensuelle. Nous traversâmes une demi-douzaine de couloirs, montâmes une dizaine d' escaliers et pendant tout ce trajet, Eileen se s' arrêta pas de me parler. Elle parlait de sa vie d' avant, de sa vie de maintenant, de son petit ami vampire qu'elle aimait, de leur rencontre avec les Volturis, comment ils l' avaient enlevés à Matt, et de comment il l'a gardé prisonnière ici.

Toutes ces vies gâchées pour la puissance des Volturis, pensais-je alors.

Soudain, Debby ouvrit une porte de métal et nous débouchâmes dans un égout. C' était cette égout que j' avais traversé main dans la main avec Edward alors que nous étions certains de nous avancions vers une mort certaine. Ces souvenirs me nouèrent l' estomac quand je me mis à penser que je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais.

- Eileen, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici? demandais-je alors.

- 2 ans et 3 mois.

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds mais elles me rattrapèrent à temps. Je sentais que je devenais encore plus blanche que normalement ce qui ne devait pas donner quelque chose de rassurant. Plus deux années qu'elle attendait un don qui ne venait pas.

- Bella, ça va? demandèrent-elles à l' unisson.

- Oui, Oui.

Non ça n' allait pas. Ça n' allait pas du tout. Je monta sur une échelle et déboucha sur une ruelle que je connaissais que trop bien.

* * *

J' ai absolument besoin de vous! ce chapitre je l'ai réécrit 3 fois avant de le poster lol. J'ai fait entrer deux nouveaux personnages,j'ai fait revenir félix et bella a découvert une part de son pouvoir. Alors, impression sur ce chapitre 8 ??? 


	9. 9

Bonjour tout le monde! Je m' excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais j'ai repris les cours et je n'ai eu plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. A présent, un chapitre sera posté tous les mercredis après-midi. Voila, bonne lecture!

* * *

La ruelle, elle n' avait pas changée. Toujours aussi sombre. Dehors, il faisait nuit noir. Debby nous prit toutes les deux par la main et nous entraîna vers une place commerçante où, il n'y avait personne. Elle se mit à courir et nous la suivirent. Elle s' arrêta au milieu d' une forêt éclairé seulement par le clair de lune. Soudain Eileen disparut. Je regardais Debby avec un air affolée.

- Ne t' inquiète pas Bella, je reste avec toi. Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et me mis à renifler doucement. Qu'est-ce que je devais avoir l' air cruche! Mais, je sentis une odeur étrange, encore inconnue. Ca ressemblait à l' odeur d' Edward mais en plus animal, en plus sauvage. Instinctivement, je suivis l' odeur, Debby sur mes talons.

L' odeur de plus en plus succulente m' attirait à elle. Je ne pouvais plus m' arrêter de courir à présent. Je ne pensais plus qu' à ça. Je déboucha dans une clairière, une partie de la forêt plus clair que le reste. Au centre, un petit ruisseau où s' abreuvait une biche. En un clin d'oeil, je lui brisa la nuque. Mes dents acérées se plantèrent dans sa gorge douce. Un liquide encore chaud s' écoula dans ma bouche. Je me dégouttais mais ne pouvait pas m' arrêter. Quand il n' eu plus rien, je me retira honteuse.

Debby me regarda comme une mère regarde sa fille.

- C'est bien Bella.

- Elle n' a pas souffert?

- Non, vu que tu lui a brisé la nuque juste avant. Peut-être même qu'elle n' a rien senti. Ne t' inquiètes pas. Tu chasses très bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eileen nous rejoignait. Ses yeux que j' avais vu noir comme l' ébène était maintenant d'un caramel soutenu. Comme Edward. Cette pensée me déprima. Ce moment si important à mes yeux, c'est avec lui et seulement avec lui que j'aurais voulu le partager. Maussade, je suivais les autres à travers la forêt puis à travers Volterra, dans mes pensées. Nous passâmes devant une boutique de disque. La devanture attira mon attention: plusieurs disques y était présentés dont un que j' aimais particulièrement. Phil me l' avait offert il y a quelques années et je l' avais aperçu dans la voiture d' Edward. Linkin Park, Hybrid Théory. Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée.

- Debby, pourras-tu me rendre un service? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr. Quoi donc?

- Ce CD, pourras-tu me l' acheter?

- Aucun problème Bella. Tu l' auras demain midi. Ca va?

- Oui, merci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me retrouvais encore dans ce lit défoncé à attendre. Quoi? Aucune idée. Mais pour attendre, j' attendais. Je n' arrivais plus à parler avec Edward. Pourquoi? Aucune idée non plus. Telle la princesse Rapu-chéplutrokoi, j' espérais que mon prince charmant viendrais me délivrer de la méchante sorcière. Enfin là, c' était plutôt que mon charmant vampire vienne me délivrer des affreuses sangsues. Coriace comme situation non? On frappa une énième fois à la porte. Cette fois je m' attendais à tout. Ce ne pouvait être Debby pour mon album car il ne faisait pas encore jour. Ni Eileen qui a ce moment devait être en train de gambader partout. Félix ? Peut-être. Sans doute même.

La porte s' ouvrit. Aro. Mon corps se crispa. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que lui, un malheur s' abattait sur moi tel un éclair sur un arbre pendant un orage. Un étrange sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Comme tous les autres, il vint s' asseoir sur mon lit.

- Bella! comment vas-tu?

- Merveilleusement bien, je suis cloîtrée en Italie dans un manoir gigantesque avec une bande de vampires sanguinaires, mon mari est obligé de rester chez nous, j' ai été enlevée avant la fin de ma transformation et je ne pourrais pas le revoir avant je ne sais combien d' années mais à part ça ma vie est vraiment vraiment merveilleuse.

Mon ton ironique le fit sourire.

- Allons Bella, ne soit pas comme ça. J' ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu' une jeune mariée ne devrait pas rester seule.

- Je ne compris pas ce qu' il sous entendait par là.

- Peut-être serait-il préférable qu' Edward puisse te rejoindre ici à Volterra. Veux-tu que j' envoye quelqu'un le chercher.

- Je...Euh..Oui...Évidemment...Je..

Il frappa dans ses main et un de ses émissaire je suppose entra.

- Oui? demanda l' homme.

- Envoie quelqu'un à Forks, qu'il ramène Edward.

- Oui monsieur.

- Edward sera là quand? l' interrogeais-je

- Dans deux jours tout au plus. En attendant, Debby m' a dit que tu lui avait demandé un objet. Un CD si je ne m' abuse.

Il le sortit de sa poche et me tendit le CD accompagné d' un lecteur pour pouvoir le lire.

- Merci beaucoup mais comment avez-vous pu...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

- Aucune importance. Sache que tu es ici chez toi Bella et que tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin ou envie.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Edward allais revenir avec moi. Je pourrais rester autant d'années que voulaient les Volturis si j' étais avec lui. La vie devenait un peu plus belle. Enfin.

« Edward » hurlais-je dans ma tête.

« Bella? »

Enfin c' était lui. Il m' entendait à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais pendant un quelques heures, je ne l' avais plus entendu.

« Edward, un émissaire des Volturis va venir te chercher et comme ça on pourra rester ensemble!!! »

« C'est génial, Bella! »

« Et aujourd'hui j'ai chassé toute seule »

Je l' entendais rire.

« C'est bien Bella »

« Attends, je veux essayer un truc. Dis-moi ce que tu entends.

Je mis le CD dans son lecteur et les oreillettes en place. Je choisis ma piste préféré et actionna le bouton. J' espérais que la musique puisse envahir mon cerveau et qu'Edward la perçoive. Quelle fût ma surprise quand je l' entendis fredonner de sa voix de ténor si sensuel. Je remarquais que même si j' étais devenu un vampire, son effet sur moi était toujours là. Il entendait ce que j' entendais.

« Edward, fait pareil s'il te plaît »

J' enlevais les écouteurs et arrêta le CD. Soudain, une musique vint jusqu'à moi. Alors, je reconnus clair de lune de Debussy. M' allongeant sur mon lit, je me laissais bercer par cette musique si unique qui en moi, ravivait de bien beaux souvenirs.


	10. 10

Voilà le chapitre 10 bonne lecture à tous. Je vous annonce officiellement qu'à présent je me démenerais pour vous poster un chapitre tous les mercredis. Voilà bsx bsx! 

* * *

Chaque heure me paraissait interminable sans lui. Cela devait faire environ deux jours que je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre à patienter. Aro avait dit deux jours. Je n' aurais jamais pu pensé que deux jours, c' était aussi long. Je n' avais pas vu Debby et Eileen depuis ma première chasse et en parlant de chasse je commençais vraiment à avoir ... faim. Je ne sais pas trop ce que sais. Je me sens très faible et je suis fatiguée bien que je ne puisse dormir. 

J'ai essayé de me figer comme le faisait si bien Alice ou Jasper pour faire passer le temps mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. J'ai attendu, attendu et rien ne s'est produit. Bref j'en ai marre. J'ai envie de demander un portable à Aro pour appeler Edward mais pour le moment il doit être dans l' avion ou dans un taxi. 

Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il va me voir. Sera-t' il frustré ou énervé? Je prie pour ne pas avoir trop changée à ses yeux. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis rien arriver. Soudain, à une vitesse affolante, je fus plaqué contre le mur de ma chambre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se pressait contre moi. Je découvris alors Edward qui me pressait contre son torse de pierre. 

J' enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles dorées, respirant son odeur enivrante à plein nez. J' enveloppa mes bras autour de sa taille et ne resserra que trop peu à mon goût notre étreinte. Les secondes passèrent et il leva les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles, identiques aux miennes je suppose, étaient empreintes d' amour et de tendresse. Nous nous aimions toujours. J'en était certaine. Notre amour, si puissant, avait traversé des quantités d' obstacles et d' épreuves, et en était ressortit que plus fort.

Sans un mot, je me mis à caresser son visage parfait. Ses joues, ses pommettes, les cernes violettes qui révélaient son appétit féroce, tout ça sans le quitter des yeux ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Quand mes doigts frôlèrent sa bouche, il les attrapa et porta ma paume à ses lèvres. Il baisa le creux de ma main, puis l' intérieur de mon bras, remonta à petits baisers jusqu'à mon coude et jusqu'à mon épaule. 

Il entreprit d' accrocher mes bras autour de sa nuque et posant ses mains sur mes hanches, il me colla contre lui. Me serrant encore plus fort, il me souleva, sa main droite sur ma cuisse gauche et me déposa sur le lit qui nous faisait face. S' allongeant à demi sur moi, il s' approcha en me chuchotant des mots tendre à l' oreille.

« Je t'aime »

Puis, ses lèvres se déplacèrent et se soudèrent aux miennes. Avant, je me devais de respirer pendant ses baisers. Plus maintenant... Nous nous embrassèrent donc passionnément pendant quelques minutes puis il interrompit brusquement ce moment si beau. Il roula sur le côté sans cesser de m' enlacer pour autant.

La porte s' ouvrit et c'est alors que Félix apparut. Apparemment, il ne s' attendait pas du tout à trouver Edward avec moi. Devinant ses plans et ses pensées, Edward émis un feulement si agressif et si meurtrier que j'en tremblais moi-même. Se rendant compte qu'il m' avait effrayé, il resserra son étreinte et déposa un léger et doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de revenir à Félix. Ce dernier, après un bref hochement de tête en ma faveur, se détourna et calqua la porte derrière lui, furieux.

Les yeux de mon aimé se reposèrent alors sur moi.

- Où en étions-nous? me demanda-t' il.

- Là, répondis-je en l' embrassant.

Je m' éloignis de quelques centimètres.

- A quoi pensait-il pour que tu t' énerves autant?

- Je ne peux te répondre ma Bella, répondit-il une lueur narquoise dans les yeux, je ne voudrais pas troubler ton esprit si innocent.

- Innocent? Mon esprit? Ca reste encore à prouver?

Secouant la tête en rigolant, il se remit sur moi. Je remarquais que comme autrefois, chacun des mouvements qu' il effectuait étaient calculés au degrés près pour ne pas me faire mal. Quand je lui fis remarquer, il ajouta simplement que ce devait être par habitude.

- Que veux-tu faire mon amour?

- Ce qui te plairais à toi, répondis-je.

Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux détachés et entreprit de nicher ses lèvres dans mon cou tout en commençant à me déshabiller. Je me mis à rire.

- Edward, on se s'est pas vu depuis une semaine et c'est la seule chose qui te vient à l' esprit!

- Je ne suis qu'un homme! reprit-il en rigolant. Tu ne veux pas?

Il s' était reculé, de peur de m' avoir blessée.

- Bien sûr que si, répondis-je en lui enlevant son t-shirt révélant sa musculature parfaite.

« Je t'aime » murmurais-je en plaquant mes mains sur son torse de pierre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour n' avait plus de limites à présent. Je restais éveillé tout le temps sans en ressentir les conséquences. Je me sentais bien, en pleine forme et c' était comme si j' avais retrouvé la moitié qui me manquait comme si à présent, j' étais enfin entière quand il me tenait dans ses bras.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir? demandais-je à Edward qui me contempler d'un air passionné.

- Pourquoi tu en as déjà marre de me voir?

- Mais non, j' aime bien m' endormir dans tes bras, c'est tout. 

Il m' enlaça posa sa joue contre la mienne, son nez dans mon cou et m' embrassa derrière l' oreille. Je frissonnais.

- Tu me fais toujours autant d' effets, ne t' inquiètes pas, lui dis-je, subjuguée.

- J' espère bien!

Il contempla la chambre minuscule dans laquelle nous étions. Entre le lit défoncé, les murs d' un gris crasseux et le plafond aux multiples fissures, nous étions servis.

- Tu penses que je pourrais réclamer une meilleur chambre aux Volturis? demanda-t' il.

Leur simple nom me fit frémir.

- Bella, tant que je serais là, il ne te toucherons pas, je te le promet.

« Edward, je sais qu'il nous entendent, comment va-t' on pouvoir sortir d' ici? pensais-je alors bien fort pour qu'il m' entende? »

« J' avais oublié ça! et bien je pense qu' il serait sage d' attendre comme il le désire. Car Bella, bien que très fort, nous famille n'est pas à la hauteur des Volturis »

« Et quand aurais-je mon pouvoir? Combien de temps as-tu attendu, toi? »

« D' après Carlisle, le pouvoir s' éveille après un choc brutal. Moi par exemple, mon pouvoir est apparu quand j' ai décidé de devenir un vampire... comment tu dis déjà? Ah oui végétarien »

Il me souriait. Je caressa les ombres sous ses yeux. Bien que de bonne humeur, ses prunelles étaient d'un noir de jais.

- Tu as soif, affirmais-je.

- Toi aussi dit-il en faisant de même.

D' un bond, il sortit du lit et commença à se rhabiller. Soulevant les draps, je me mis en quête de retrouver mes vêtements. Edward se mit à rire, les trouva et me les rendis. La vêtements de la veille était assez sexy et pas adapté du tout à une chasse. Dans l' armoire qu' on avait installé peu après mon arrivée, je trouva un jean tout simple et un petit débardeur noir que j' enfila prestement bien qu' Edward s' était détourné par politesse. 

Nous fumes près en même temps et je poussa le battant de la porte m' engageant dans le couloir sombre.

- Voyons si tu peux me rattraper, s' exclama-t' il.

Et un instant plus tard il avait disparu. je me mis à courir tentant de décupler mes forces pour le rattraper. Je me tenais près de lui, nous courions à l' unisson. La porte n' était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Soudain, je l' embrassa délicatement au coin des lèvres sans pour autant m' arrêter de courir. Hébété, il ralenti et je le devança facilement. Arrivé à la porte je m' écria:

- Je t' ai battu!

- Tu n' es qu'un horrible petit monstre s' exclama-t' il en me m' embrassant tendrement.

* * *

alors rewiew, rewiews


	11. 11

Coucou everybody!! voilà le chap 11 com promis merci pr tous ces coms adorable je vous adore bsx bsx

* * *

Je lui pris la main et nous nous engageâmes dehors. Il faisait nuit. Pourtant, on pouvait s' apercevoir qu'un orage approchait. L' air était quasiment électrique. Heureusement, Edward avait pensé à me faire sortir la nuit. Cela valait mieux, je n' était pas encore prête. Il serra ma main plus fort et nous nous mirent à courir. Je me retenais de peur de le blesser dans sa fierté. Mais il le savait autant que moi. A présent, à la course, j' était imbattable et ce même par lui.

C'est ce que je croyais à ce moment là. Mais je n' avais pas vu la racine qui sortait du sol, trop obnubilée par sa main qui serrait la mienne. Je m' étalais de tout mon long et le choc brisa notre contact. Aïe. Je n' avais pas vraiment eu mal. Enfin, seul ma fierté avait été atteinte. Il s' approcha près de moi et en un clin d' oeil, j' étais de nouveau sur pied. Bien qu'il paraisse inquiet, je remarqua qu'il était sur le point d' exploser de rire mais par respect, il se retint.

- Bella, ça va?

- Moui, pas trop.

- Tu n' as pas changer, dit-il en caressant tendrement ma joue.

- Bon, on y va?

- Oui, allez viens!

Sous mes éclats de rire, il me prit sur son dos, comme avant, et se mit à courir. C' était toujours aussi bien, néanmoins je préférais courir toute seule. Soudain, il s' arrêta, il avait senti quelque chose. Moi aussi d' ailleurs. Je descendis de son dos doucement. Sans faire de bruit, je me glissa dans les arbres d' où provenait l' odeur appétissante.

Edward me suivait. je débouchais sur une clairière où se trouvait un lynx.

- Je te laisses mon amour, me murmura-t 'il. je vais chasser, je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparut après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mon front. Je me reconcentra sur ma proie. Elle n' avait rien vu ni rien entendu. Heureusement pour moi. Brusquement, je m' élança. Mais je n' avais hélas pas remarqué la pierre à un mètre d' elle. Trébuchant, je m' étala sur le lynx qui s' enfuit au grand « galop » si je puis m' exprimer ainsi. Je me retourna sur le dos en grommelant. Ce n' était vraiment vraiment vraiment pas mon jour.

C'est alors que j' entendit un bruit. Un craquement puis un éclat de rire que j' aurais reconnu entre mille. Edward déboula dans la clairière à moitié écroulé de rire. Je me releva et mis mes poings sur mes hanches.

L' orage grondait et des dizaines d' éclairs zébraient le ciel. Je tremblais de colère. Comment avait-il pu! En plus, lors de ma dernière chasse, j' avais fait ça comme une pro: je n' étais pas tomber une seule fois.

Remis de son fou rire, il leva les yeux vers moi. Il dû voir que je n' étais pas vraiment heureuse de sa réaction car il se redressa et s' approcha lentement de moi de peur que je ne m' enfuis. A présent, seul quelques centimètres nous séparait. Je baissa la tête, furieuse. D' un doigt, il releva mon menton et je planta mon regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Mais, tu aurais dû te voir, c' était...

Mais peu à peu, le fou rire repris le dessus. Je croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine et il se tu.

- Tu me pardonnes? demanda-t' il, son regard inondé d' amour.

- Non, répondis-je en plaquant mes mains sur son torse de pierre et en le repoussant doucement en arrière.

Ce qui se passa alors, je n'en revenais pas. D' habitude, quand je le poussais, il ne bougea pas d' un millimètre. D' un simple mouvement, je l' envoyais balader à l' autre bout de la clairière. Si un arbre n' était pas là, il aurait pu partir encore plus loin. En un craquement sourd, il s' effondra.

- Oh mon dieu, Edward! hurlais-je.

Je me jeta sur lui, le couvrant de baisers.

- Edward, je t' ai fait mal! Pardon!Pardon!Pardon!

Il tenta de se relever à demi, et y parvint avec mon aide. Il avait l' air faible.

- Tu me pardonnes pour toute à l' heure? demanda-t' il en un murmure.

- Oui, bien sur, je ne t'en jamais voulu.

Le traître, ayant réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait, d' un bond me sauta dessus et se retrouva allongé sur moi. La pluie se mit alors à tomber. Des trombes d' eau s' échappaient du ciel nous trempant jusqu'à l' os. Mais je m' en fichais, Edward se retrouvait un seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais son souffle brûlant. Je respira alors son haleine si enivrante. Des milliers de petites gouttelettes ruisselaient sur nos visages.

Aucun de nous détourna le regard pendant quelques minutes. Puis doucement, très doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ferma les yeux et il m' embrassa tendrement. Il n' interrompit pas notre baiser et il devint de plus en plus fougueux. Je retourna la situation et me retrouva au-dessus de lui.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous retourner en même temps. Abrité par les arbres, se trouvait Aro, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Je ne me relava pas, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il nous dérangeait.

- Je vois que vos retrouvailles se passent bien.

- Jusqu'à votre arrivé oui, répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Malgré ma remarque désobligeante,il sourit.

- Bien, Bella je viens t' annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah oui, répondis-je ironiquement.

Edward calma mes sarcasmes d' une légère pression de main.

- Tu va commencer ton entraînement.

- Mon quoi?

- Et bien pour que ton pouvoir apparaisse, il faut réveiller en toi quelque chose. Donc nous allons le réveiller avec des efforts physiques.

Mes yeux durent me trahir car il ajouta:

- Rien de bien méchant. Sur ce je vous laisse retourner à vos... ébats.

Et il disparut. Je m' effondra à moitié sur Edward, m' écrasant contre son torse de pierre.

- Ce mec a un don pour toujours tout casser! m' exclamais-je. Et puis c'est quoi ça un entraînement physique. Faudrait d' abord que j' apprenne à courir sans tomber et à chasser sans m' étaler littéralement sur ma proie!

J' avais dis tout ça, en marmonnant et je sentais qu' Edward contenait un énième fou rire. Je l' en dissuada par un regard furibond. Je me releva m' assis entre ses jambes, laissant aller ma tête contre son cou. Il m' enlaça tendrement.

- C'est quoi ça un entraînement physique? demandais-je.

- Et bien, je n'en ai aucune idée Bella. Allez debout, avec ça j'ai faim moi.

Je me leva, et il prit ma main. Nous tombâmes sur un petit troupeau de cerfs que j' anéantis en seulement quelques minutes. Edward était impressionné.

- Tu chasses très bien quand tu ne tombes pas!

- Merci du compliment. C'est un compliment?

- Oui

Au bout de quelques minutes nous rentrâmes à la « maison ».Pendant qu' Edward me séchait les cheveux, je découvris sur mon lit une note.

_Cette chambre ne convient pas à de jeunes mariés! La porte sur votre gauche ferait plus l' affaire..._

_Aro._

Une clé se trouvait là aussi. Je la pris, sorti de la pièce et découvris une porte. J' inserra la clé dedans et tourna la poignée.

La porte s' ouvrit et j' entra dans une pièce gigantesque. Le plafond devait se trouver à environ trois mètres du sol et était recouvert de motifs dorés qui s' entrelaçaient. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit énorme à baldaquin, entouré de rideau blanc soyeux et transparent. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres mais la lumière donnait une illusion de vive clarté. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie assortis au plafond. Une moquette d' un blanc immaculé recouvrait le sol et dans le coin se tenait une cheminée de marbre colossal.

Je n' en revenais pas. C' était grandiose. Edward m' avait rejoint mais je le remarquait à peine, subjuguée par la beauté des lieux.

- Waou!! lançais-je. C'est magnifique.

- J' avoue que Aro a fait fort sur ce coup là. Ils commencent par nous traiter en tant que prisonnier puis en tant que roi. Ça m' étonne de lui, ça doit cacher quelque chose de pas net.

- Tu penses que c'est fait exprès?

- D' après moi, il tient à nous mettre en confiance. Pourquoi, je l' ignore.

- D' après ce que je sais, Debby qui était dans le même cas que moi n' a pas eu le droit de revoir son petit ami et sa chambre n'est pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais. Je crois qu'il attend quelque chose de nous.

- Je pense aussi.

Je m' allongea sur le lit, m' étirant comme un chat.

- En attendant moi je profite!

- Je veux bien profiter avec toi, rigola-t' il en s' allongeant près de moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me caresser les cheveux.

- Seul le temps nous le dira, Bella. Nous verrons bien.

* * *

Alors dîtes-moi si ça vous plais toujours?? Aimeriez-vous qu'il sepasse quelque chose de spécial dans lesprochain chap?


	12. 12

Bonsoir à tous! J' espère que vous allez bien. Je n' ai pas reçu beaucoup pour le chapitre précédent, je suis un peu triste lol. Est-ce que vous avez moins aimé que d habitude? dîtes-moi tout ça m' interesse lol. Donc voilà le chapitre 12 ( déjà lol) Bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

Le lendemain matin devait être le commencement de mon entraînement pour reprendre les dires d' Aro. Je sortis donc de ma chambre de bonne heure, armé d' un jogging rose bonbon immonde, seul vêtement semblant pouvoir se prêter au but de la manœuvre. Edward m' avait dit que ça me rendait sexy. Sexy mon oeil en pyjama Barbie!

J' entra donc dans la grande salle de pierre contenant les trônes de ces messieurs Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ces derniers avaient l' air de m' attendre depuis un bon moment vu leurs mines éreintés et impatientes. Au moment où je passa le seuil de la porte, il n' eut plus un bruit dans la grande pièce. Mon aimé avait reçu l' ordre de ne pas m' accompagner et n' était pas donc pas venu.

Mon ventre se nouait à la pensée que j' étais seule avec ces trois monstres qui m' avait séparée de ce qu'il me rester en tant que famille. Il me manquait tous. Même Rosalie qui ne semblait pas vraiment m' apprécier jusqu' il y a quelques temps. Il m' observait tous, me contemplaient de bas en haut. Soudain, Aro pris la parole:

- Bonjour Bella!Je vois que tu es habillé en conséquence de notre petite balade.

- Une balade?

- Oui, nous partons en forêt faire une balade.

Je rougis, honteuse de mes faiblesses.

- Mais, je ne sais pas si je saurais me contrôler, balbutiais-je.

- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

Devant son regard étrange où étincelait une lueur carnassière, je me tu et ne protesta pas, priant tout de même de pouvoir me contenir.

Allons-y décréta Marcus, bizarrement excité comme une puce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans une clairière, éloigné au possible des humains juste au cas où.

Bien Bella, nous venons de nous rendre compte de tes talents en matière de course. Bien que tu es trébuché quelques fois, tu cours très vite. Nous mettrons ces manques d' aptitude sur ton manque d' entraînement. A présent, mettons-nous au travail.

Pendant des heures et des heures plus interminables l' une que l' autre, ils me firent courir, marcher, sauter, rouler. En bref, un nombre incalculable de truc complètement idiot et sans intêret. A vrai dire c' était très étrange, vu que la plupart des exercices que je dus effectués, j' aurais tout aussi bien pu les faire humaine.

En effet, je m' attendais à ce qu' il me demande de faire des choses durs même pour un vampire. ce qui ne fut pas le cas. En rentrant à la « maison » vers cinq heures de l' après midi, je découvris Edward allongé sur notre lit, le yeux dans le vague jusqu' à que son regard croise le mien. je me blottit dans ses bras qui même maintenant me semblait fort et protecteur.

- Alors, comment va ma sportive préféré? demanda-t' il une moue narquoise sur le visage.

Je lui souris.

- Ils m' ont faits faire des trucs idiots et sans intérêt. Qu' en penses-tu?

- Idiots tu dis?

- Oui, genre courir et sauter. Tu vois le topo. Des trucs faciles en fait.

- Alors, ils ne voulaient peut-être qu' admirer ta beauté en plein vol!

- Pfff, tu es bête.

- Et toi magnifique...

J' enfouis ma tête dans son torse, respirant son odeur à pleins nez.

- Regarde-moi Bella, demanda-t' il en soulevant mon menton d' un de ses doigts froids.

Je m' exécuta, planta mon regard dans le sien, empreints en ce moment même d' une tendresse infinie.

- Bella, je t' aime.

- Je t' aime aussi.

- En doutes-tu?

- De mon amour non. Du tien, je commence à te croire.

Il ria de ma bêtise. Je souda brusquement mes lèvres au siennes. Il transforma rapidement ce baiser chaste et doux en un baiser passionnel et sauvage. J' y mis fin au bout de quelques minutes mais ressera encore plus fort mon étreinte.

Pendant près de deux semaines, chaque jour, je quittais Edward pour subir leur entraînement inutile et me pliait à leurs consignes étranges. Je ne comprenais pas à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir. Seulement un matin, tout bascula.

Il n' était que trois heures et je devais le quitter les étreintes passionné de mon amour que vers cinq heures quand de brusques coups à la porte nous tirèrent de nos rêveries. J' enfila une robe de chambre histoire d' avoir l' air un minimum correct et parti voir qui faisait ce raffut à une heure si matinale même pour des vampires.

Félix se tenait sur le pas de le pas porte. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres pendant qu' il me déshabillait complètement du regard tandis que sur mon visage , une grande inquiétude devait pourvoir ce lire. En moins de temps qu' il faut pour le dire, Edward se tenait derrière moi, à moitié en train de grogner.

- Qu' est-ce que tu veux? gronda-t' il.

Il détourna son regard de moi un instant pour toiser Edward méchamment.

- Aro m' envoie. Bella doit m' accompagner.

- Très bien.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Félix, il m' embrassa langoureusement, me penchant même en arrière. Dans ce baiser, je le sentis bien, il mettait toute la rage qu' il se forçait à contenir, tout l' impuissance et l' injustice qu'il éprouvait à cause de cette situation et enfin tout l' amour qu'il me portait. Au bout d' un certain temps où Félix avait détourné le regard, feignant le dégoût -la rancoeur aussi d' après moi- il me relâcha à bout de souffle.

Sans un mot, Félix attrapa mon bras et me tira vers l' extérieur.

Je t' aime, soufflais-je à Edward.

Une veine se mit à palpiter à la tempe du messager qui me serrait avec force. J' avais bizarrement une très mauvaise impression. Comme une sorte d' horrible appréhension qui me nouait l' estomac. Et je lança un dernier regard à mon bien aimé avant de me mettre à courir pour suivre Félix.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noir. Soudain, je fus empoigné par plusieurs mains, une sur ma bouche pour que je ne puisse crier et plusieurs sur mon corps pour que je ne puisse m' enfuir. Me rendant compte du danger. je mordis sauvagement un des doigts de mon agresseur qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Edward!! hurlais-je alors.

Je reçu un coup sur la tête si fort que je m' effondra par terre. Edward ne m' avait sans doute pas entendu. Il était plus de vingt mètres en dessous de moi et plusieurs tonnes de béton devait nous séparer. On m' empoigna une seconde fois et les personnes qui m' emportèrent se mirent à courir.

Je ne tenta plus de me libérer de leur emprise. Après le coup de tout à l' heure, j' avais eu mon quota. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, nous rentrâmes dans une vaste demeure mais il n' y avait pas assez de lumière, je ne voyait pas grand chose. J' entendis une grille racler sur le sol et on me jeta par terre une seconde fois. la grille se referma sous mes cris.

Une lumière s' alluma soudainement. Je m' aperçus que j' étais dans une sorte de cellule de prison. Devant moi, accroupis à ma hauteur se tenait Félix, une lueur narquoise et mauvaise dans le regard.

- Où suis-je Félix ? demandais-je le plus sèchement qu' il m' était possible de le faire.

- Et bien Bella, tu es dans une dépendance des Volturis à environ 150 km de Volterra.

- Ramènes moi là-bas immédiatement.

Il poussa un rire sadique.

- Je crains que tu ne sois plus en mesure de donner des ordres. Ici c' est moi qui commande et toi qui obéit.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant écouter ce qu' il avait à me dire.

Aro et moi avons passé un accord. Tu restes ici avec moi jusqu' à que ton pouvoir apparaisse et je peux faire de toi ce que tu veux. En attendant ton cher amoureux, Edward si je ne m' abuses?

- Il avait presque craché son prénom.

- Et bien ton Edward, il reste ,lui, à Volterra et il travail avec les Volturis qui exploite son pouvoir. Génial, non?

- Je vous ordonne de me relâcher! hurlais-je.

- Mais c' est qu' elle pourrais mordre la petite teigne! tu vois ici tu n' ordonne à personne, tu obéis ma chérie, c' est tout. Tu vois grâce à toi, Aro et moi avons eu ce que nous voulions. Au fait, si toi ou ton petit ami tentaient de vous échapper l' autre mourrait. C' est bien compris?

Je hocha la tête lentement.

A présent, je te laisse. J' ai deux, trois petites choses à régler. Bonne nuit, mon ange dit-il en éteignant la lumière.

Je me retrouva dans le noir complet. Tentant de retenir mes pleurs, je ramena mes genoux contre moi et y enfouis la tête. Là, je fus prises de sanglots incontrôlables.

* * *

Alors qu' en pensez vous: passe sur la tête les coups, me frappez pas lol.

J' aimerais savoir qui lis ma fic et si vous êtes beaucoup. ce serait sympa de laisser une rewiew avec simplement ton nom ou une adresse e-mail. Pas besoin d' écrire quelque chose. même un "moi" me suffira lol. Je tenterais de poster la suite mercredi prochain en attendant bsx bsx!!


	13. 13

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous aime vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginez j'ai eu un nombre fou de rewiew je sautais partout dans ma chambre et en bas ma mère me diait d' arrêter lol.

Un merci gigantesque à: ptitebella45, tagada, simklob, devilish, coco-kaukau, ngazidja,memelyne, theriel, romantik-girl67, carly, naikyy, ellana, lily, bellaedwardsm, alexe, violette, feu du ciel, sasa dingue de twilight ainsi qu' à tous les autres que j' ai oublié merci infiniment à tous

* * *

Alors là, chapeau. Franchement là, Bella, je crois que tu as touché le fond. Faire pire aurait vraiment été dur. Tu te retrouves toute seule,dans un cachot sombre, nulle part, et grâce à toi l' homme de ta vie est retenu en otage par les Volturis et est à leur service. Tu es vampire depuis moins d' un mois et tu les collectionnes!

C' est pas vrai et je me sors de là comment moi! Que dis-je, y' a pire! Je n' ai aucune idée de la nature du pouvoir de Félix. Damned, je suis faîtes. Comble de malheur, je n' arrive à parler avec Edward. Ca doit sans doute vouloir dire qu' il ne pense pas à moi. Génial, tout va excessivement bien dans le meilleur des mondes on dirait.

Ca fait quelques heures que je suis ici à attendre. Le temps paraît long quand on s' ennuie, c' est bien connu. Soudain, j' entends une porte claquer. Tous mes muscles se crispent. C' est là, la seule chose me permettant d' affirmer que je ne suis pas seule. La lumière s' allume d' un coup. je porte instinctivement mes mains sur mes yeux, ébloui par tant de clarté.

Félix et son teint blafard accentué par l' éclairage me regarde, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres de vampire sadique.

- Alors Bella, cette sieste?

- Reposante vu que vous n' étiez pas là!

Il me fusilla du regard et je me tus, trop effrayée des conséquences que mes paroles pourraient engendrées.

- Je suis partis chasser, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Ses prunelles rouges sang brillaient. Je faillis répliquer que je m' en foutais royalement mais me retint juste à temps. Ouf. Mieux valait éviter les réflexions de ce genre avec lui. J' eus soudain une idée que sur l' instant je jugea brillante. Sur l' instant seulement d' ailleurs.

Je me releva doucement et avança vers la grille tout en secouant mes cheveux sensuellement. J' attrapa la grille et enroula fermement mes mains autour. Ca avait l' air de marcher vu qu' il ne bougeait plus. Quand je passa lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres tandis qu' il déglutissait.

- Dis-moi Félix, dis-je en enroulant autour de mon index une mèche de cheveux,Quel est ton pouvoir?

Il se redressa, me déshabillant du regard. A ce moment, je n' avais pas vu les chaînes qui se trouvait accrochées au mur, derrière moi.

- Regarde ça, répondit-il alors.

La seconde d' après, je me retrouvais enchaînée contre le mur. A présent, il souriait. C' est lui qui menait le jeu. D' un coup d' oeil, il ouvrit la grille et s' avança vers moi. Chacun de ses pas amenuisaient le distance qui nous séparait. Je tremblais comme une feuille mais ne pouvais plus bouger, maintenus fermement par ces sacrées bouts de métal que j' aurais dû songer à détruire lorsqu'il était encore temps.

- Qu' en dites-vous ma chère? Intéressant ce pouvoir n' est-ce pas?

Je regardais à droite et à gauche, cherchant une porte de sortie quelque part. Rien. Juste ces murs en béton armé qui ne m' aidaient pas vraiment. Me voir tel un animal terrifiée, fragile et désarmée devait lui plaire car ses yeux étincelaient de désir. Il ne se trouvait plus qu' à quelques centimètres de moi.

Sa main gauche monta lentement, se posa sur a joue, la caressant frénétiquement alors que son autre main s' était posé sur ma hanche.

- Je sens qu'on va s' amuser ma jolie. Surtout que tu es seule avec moi. Personne ne pourra venir te sauver. Tu es à moi Bella.

Sa main posé sur ma hanche, passa sur mon ventre, relevant au passage mon t-shirt pour se nicher sur ma poitrine. Il me colla contre lui. De son autre main, il attrapa ma jambe la calant contre lui et continua l' ascension de ma cuisse. Plus haut. Encore plus haut. Mon souffle devint erratique.

- Edward, murmurais-je alors.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse t' entendre ma belle.

Soudain, il m' empoigna par la nuque. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes. Je tentais de me calmer, de penser à Edward, à nous, ensemble. Sa bouche frôla la mienne et là, je perdis complètement le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait.

- Ne me touche pas! hurlais-je complètement hystérique.

D' un bond, il se recula de façon à ne plus avoir aucun contact avec moi. J' eus un sursaut monstre quand je m' aperçus que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs. Complètement noirs. Il ne bougeait plus d' un millimètre.

- Mais qu' est-ce qui se passe? lâchais-je incrédule.

- Je suis à ton service.

Tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. Pendant une minute, Félix tentait de me violer mais celle d' après, il assurait être à mon entière disposition.

-Recule! ordonnais-je.

Le vampire recula de plusieurs mètres.

« Tourne » pensais-je bien fort comme je le faisais avec Edward.

Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Oh mon Dieu, manquait plus que ça.

« Edward! Réponds je t' en prie!! J' ai besoin de toi! ».

« Bella? »

- Alléluia! hurlais-je.

Félix me regarda étrangement.

« Je vois que tu vas plutôt bien » lança Edward.

« Oh mais bien sûr, tout va excessivement bien! Je suis dans un cachot de puis 6 heures, je viens de me faire presque violer par l' être le plus abject que je connaisse et qui par je ne sais quel moyen m' obéit à présent comme un chien avec son maître. Écoutes ça: »

- Danse!

L' abruti se mit à danser de façon si grotesque que je me mis à sourire.

« Voilà, il danse! A cela s' ajoute le fait que je suis perdue je ne sais où, en plein milieu de ... j' en sais rien, et pour finir je suis à je ne sais combien de kilomètres de l' amour de ma vie qui lui s' éclate avec des vampires sanguinaires. Mais pourquoi te poses-tu la question? Tout va à merveille. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de notre famille par hasard?? »

« Bella, je suis désolé ».

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, je me confondis en excuses.

« Oh Edward, excuse-moi je t' en prie. Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, je suis sur les nerfs tu sais.»

« Ne t' inquiètes pas ma belle, je suis dans le même état que toi. je suis désolé de n' avoir rien pu faire pour te secourir ».

« Ce n' est pas grave, je m' en sors comme je peux ».

« Racontes moi » demanda-t' il avec appréhension.

Alors, je lui raconta tout: l' enlèvement, Félix, la prison, ce qu' il avait essayé de me faire et puis mon espèce de pouvoir étrange. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, à chaque fois que je prononçais le prénom de Félix, un feulement meurtrier lui échappait. Quand je mis fin à mon récit, il soupira.

« Ma Bella, comment ai-je pu? ».

« Mais Edward, rien est de ta faute. Ne te préoccupes plus de lui. Contes-moi plutôt ta journée. »

Une fois partie, un doute persistait au fond de lui: il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il alla donc dans la salle de pierre où se réunissaient habituellement les Volturis. Là, il trouva Aro, Marcus et Caïus qui n' attendaient plus que lui. On lui raconta que j' avais été envoyée dans un endroit sûr et que si l'un de nous tentais de s' échapper, nous mourrions tout les deux.

Cependant, dans sa voix, je remarquais quelque chose d' étrange comme une sorte d' appréhension étrange.

« Qu' est-ce qui se passe? ».

Il craqua.

« Oh Bella, je t' en prie pardonne-moi! ».

« Quoi donc? ».

« Et bien, tout à l' heure, après la discussion avec les Volturis, je suis retourné dans notre chambre. Là, je me suis mis dans notre lit. Soudain, j' ai sentis une présence. Sous la couette se trouvait une jeune fille d' à peine 15 ans, à demi-nu, tremblant comme une feuille qui me suppliait de ne pas la toucher.»

Au mot, sous la couette, jeune fille et à demi-nue, j' émis un feulement si féroce que je ne m' en aurais jamais imaginé capable et qui fit sursauter Félix qui continuait de danser.

« Et ? »

« je lui ai donné de quoi se couvrir puis lui a demandé ce qu' elle pouvait bien faire ici. Et elle m' a répondu que c' était Aro qui lui avait demandé de faire ça, dans la chambre du mari de Bella. je crois qu' elle te connaît, elle s' appelle Eileen. ».

« Oui ».

« Je pense que si les Volturis on choisis Félix pour te séquestrer, ce n' est pas par pur hasard. Tous les deux, nous possédons de grands pouvoirs qui combinés, pourraient mettre fin au règne des Volturis. Entre ton pouvoir de possession et le mien, nous sommes parés! ».

« De possession tu dis? »

« Oui. Bella, ils feront tout pour nous séparer. Je t' aimes tu sais »

« Moi aussi ne t' inquiètes pas ».

« Je ne l' ai pas touchée Bella ».

« Je te fais confiance. Par contre, je fais quoi pour Félix »

« Tu l' attaches et tu m' attends pour le coup de grâce»

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t' attendre avant de lui régler son compte!»

« Non Bella ne le touches pas, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne pour ton pouvoir.»

« D' accord ».

« Par contre, persuades-le de ne pas te toucher et exerce-toi sur lui avec ton pouvoir. Quelqu'un approche je t' aime ».

« Edward? Edward? ».

Il ne répondait plus. je soupira avant de me tourner vers mon ancien agresseur qui à présent se trémoussait de manière éhonté. je poussa un second soupir avant de me détacher et de lui ordonner de se mettre à ma place.

* * *

Exploser mon cotat de reviews, je vous fais confiance!

La suite mercredi prochain. Si vous voulez laissez une review si vous vous voulez être contacter au moment du poste du prochain chapitre!!


	14. 14

Un gros merci mais gigantesque je crois pour toutes ces reviews mais trève de papotage, voici la chapite 14!!

* * *

Pendant près d' une journée, insensible à la fatigue, je m' entraînais avec mon pouvoir sur cet être abject qu' est Félix. A présent, en deux claquements de doigts, je le mettais à mon service et le relâchais de mon emprise. Il faisait exactement ce que je voulais.

Comme me l' avait judicieusement conseillé Edward, je l' avais persuadé de ne pas me toucher et de faire comme si mon pouvoir n' existait pas. Résultat: il était reparti et je me retrouvais toute seule dans le cachot sombre.

Un rat s' approcha et je hurlais de terreur. Puis, remis de ma frayeur, je tentais d' utiliser mon pouvoir de possession sur lui. Rien. Ce pouvoir ne marchait que sur les humains. Du moins pour l' instant que sur les vampires. Les humains attendront : d' abord il valait mieux essayer de ne pas les tuer. Après si mon pouvoir marchait sur eux c' était tant mieux.

Un homme entra. Un vampire. Brun, les cheveux courts, les yeux baissés. Il paraissait triste.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il d' une voix grave sans me regarder une seconde, As-tu besoin de quelque chose.

- A part rentrer chez moi avec mon mari? Rien ça va aller.

Ses lèvres formèrent un léger et adorable sourire sous ma remarque ironique.

- Bien, si tu as besoin de moi, je m' appelle Matt.

Mon sang ne fit qu' un tour. Matt. Matt. Ce nom, je l' avais entendu récemment. Alors la mémoire me revint. Matt, n' était-ce pas le prénom du petit ami Eileen?

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas une jeune fille blonde du prénom d' Eileen, demandais-je du tac-au-tac.

Brusquement, il releva la tête. Il était vraiment mignon. Dans son regard meurtri et fatigué, on pouvait apercevoir une mince lueur d' espoir qui ne rendait ses yeux bordeaux que plus beau.

- Eileen, tu ... as ... connu... Eileen...?

Il avait l' air d' avoir du mal utilisé le passé dans sa question.

- Pourquoi connu?

- Les Volturis, grogna-t' il en abaissant le regard une seconde fois. Ils l' ont tué il y a 6 mois.

Il tremblait de tout son corps d' adolescent. je compris que si il était encore humain il aurait pu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Seul des sanglots silencieux s' échappait de lui. Je m' avança de quelques pas vers lui. Il ne broncha pas.

- Elle n' est pas morte, murmurais-je doucement.

- Tu mens! hurla-t' il. Ils me l' ont pris. Je souffre assez comme ça! Pas besoin d' en rajouter!

- Ai-je l' air de mentir?

- Je ne peux pas te croire. Aro lui même est venu me dire qu' il l' avait tué pour mon bien. Elle est morte à cause de moi, tu entend. J' ai passé tous ces mois, à tenter de l' oublier. Mais je ne peux pas, je l' aime tant.

A présent, tout son visage était crispé.

- Je suis arrivé ici il y a tout juste un mois et je l' ai rencontrée, tentais-je de le rassurer.

-Eileen..., chuchota-t' il.

-Je te promet que quand je rejoindrais Edward à Volterra, tu viendras avec moi et tu la retrouveras. Maintenant, retourne à tes occupations habituelles et fais comme si tu ne savais rien. C' est mieux ainsi.

Il souriait de tout son être. Je soupirais de bonheur. Deux âmes allaient bientôt être rassemblés. Que c' était bon de voir tant de joie émané d' une seule personne. Ce garçon avait retrouvé l' espoir qui commencé à nous manqué à Edward et à moi. Après un dernier sourire, il me quitta.

Je m'assis par terre, ma tête contre mes genoux et me mis à réfléchir. Aro avait tenté de séparer Matt et Eileen. À Matt qui n' habitait plus à Volterra, on lui avait dit que sa chérie était morte. Mais Eileen qui elle devait garder le moral face aux nouvelles recrues, on lui avait dit que son petit ami allait revenir. C' était assez étrange. Les Volturis se basaient en fait sur le fait qu' il fallait séparer les couples pour qu' ils travaillent mieux.

C' était tout simplement horrible.

Les jours défilaient. Lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Edward me manquait trop je n' en pouvais plus. J' avais l' impression de me retrouver 8 mois en arrière quand il était parti. Sa présence, ses gestes, ses sourires, toutes ses paroles me manquaient atrocement.

Félix venait de temps en temps m' apportait un cadavre de biche ou d' autres trucs tout aussi ragoutant, histoire que je ne meurs pas de soif. Merci les Volturis. Quoi que vu ce qu'il faisait avec moi, que je disparaisse n' aurais rien changée.

Parfois, Matt venait me voir pour me raconter sa vie avec son aimée. Ses rares visites m' occupaient pendant le laps de temps où il me tenait compagnie. Néanmoins après, j' avais un cafard monstre. Ma vie me paraissait à présent horriblement monotones.

Objectivement, je me rendais compte que tout mon monde tournait autour de Lui. J' avais pensée m' être endurcit pendant ces quelques mois d' abandon. Il n' en était rien. Je me sentais toujours aussi vide quand il ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés.

Un soir, au crépuscule, juste après que les gardes soient venus vérifiées que je n' étais toujours pas morte, un craquement discret me fit réagir. Je me retournais brusquement et découvris qu' un trou d' environ 10 centimètres de diamètre avait été percé je ne sais pas comment dans le mur de béton armé qui me séparait du mur extérieur.

Dans son trou, mon frère Emmet me contemplait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Devant mon air complètement ahuri, il se mit à rire sans bruit.

- Non.. Partez...chuchotais-je. Si les Volturis apprennent que vous êtes ici, on va tous mourir.

Emmet disparu et c' est Alice qui apparu.

-Quel accueil chaleureux! Ne t' inquiètes de rien Bella, nous passons à l' offensive maintenant.

- Et Edward?

-C' est lui qui a tout organisé. C' est pour cela qu' il ne te parlais plus en pensées. Il savait que tu ne devait pas être au courant. Ç' aurai été trop dangereux. A présent c' est pas que ta compagnie m' ennuie mais on a un Edward à sauvé et une Bella à sortir de là. Alors c' est quand tu veux.

Je reculai et Emmet donna un coup fatal dans le mur qui agrandit considérablement la brèche. Je sortis à l' air libre. Voilà une semaine que je ne m' étais pas senti aussi bien. Nous nous mirent rapidement à courir de peur que les gardes des Volturis nous ai entendus ce qui ma foi était plus que probable.

Les arbres défilaient sous mes yeux a une vitesse fulgurante. Je n' avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie même vampire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtèrent. Autour de moi se tenait Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée?

- A la maison. Ils ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes partis. Nous ne voulions pas les mêler à ça.

- Ca va barder, nous rassura Emmet.

Ils soupirèrent.

- Quel est le plan ? demandais-je.

- Nous infiltrons Volterra, on trouve Edward. Tu hypnotises tous les Volturis et on se tire. Ca te va?

- C' est la seule façon de sauver Edward. Donc je suis forcément partante.

- On attaque à l' aube, déclara Jasper, l' air ravi.

Son frère avait l' air de l' avoir manqué. Pas autant que moi mais assez pour faire des folies. Oh, rien de grave juste tenter un kidnapping à Volterra. pas de quoi en faire un plat!

Nous étions en plein milieu de la forêt. Il faisait sombre et Edward n' étais pas là.

- J' ai une super bonne idée! s' écria Alice. Les garçons, Allez nous chercher des morceaux de bois...

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions tous assis, réunis autour d' un grand brasier, d' où des flammes gigantesques s' échappaient. Se tenir près de ce feu était très étrange: les flammes réchauffaient tendrement mon corps de glace, comme un glaçon qui fondrait sous un soleil ardent.

Alice dans les bras de Jasper. Rosalie entre les jambes d' Emmet. Et moi toute seule, roulée en boule sur moi-même. Je regardais les étoiles en pensant à Lui. Que faisait-il? Qu' avait-il subit? Pensait-il à moi? L' avais-je manqué? M' aimait-il toujours autant après les nombreuses épreuves que nous avions traversés?

Sur ses pensées, je sombrais dans une sorte de léthargie dû au flamme qui brûlaient et aux étoiles qui scintillaient. Nous attaquerons à l'aube. Les paroles d' Alice résonnaient dans ma tête. A l' aube...

* * *

Alors, vous aimez toujours?

Bon maintenant que vous avez eu votre cotat lol, je voudrais vous demande un petit truc: je suis une grande fan des fic Hermione/Drago donc si vous en connaissez/écrivez des biens soyez sympa et envoyez-moi un lien. Bsx Bsx et à vos reviews!!


	15. 15

Bonjour à tous! Tout d' abord, j' espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances ( pour ce qui y sont encore lol). Ensuite je voulais vous annoncer que le mot Fin se rapproche inéxorablement. Il reste moins de 5 chapitres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J' ai une dizaine de fics en cours lol. Enfin, je vous présente mon chapitre 15. Bonne lecture. Merci aussi pour toutes ces reviews adorables et toutes ces visites sur ma fic. bsx a tous!

* * *

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue de toute ma vie. Bien que je ne ressentes plus le froid, je ressentais toujours la pluie qui nous trempait jusqu' au os. Le ciel était noir. Et une brume épaisse réduisait notre champs de vision. A croire que la nature était contre nous. Il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures du matin. Nous étions prêts. Fin prêt après cette soirée interminable.

Alice avait passé la moitié de la nuit à nous assommer de recommandations: être discrète, ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir, ne pas y penser... et tout un tas d' autres choses. Quoi de plus stressant, je vous le demande!

« Ce ne sera que des combats défensifs » disait-elle à longueur de temps sous les soupirs d' Emmet qui, lui, voulait se battre plus qu' autre chose. Bien que rassuré par ma famille, tout au fond de moi, une petite partie n' y croyait plus. Edward et Bella,ce serait impossible avec les Volturis. Je repensas sans cesse à tous ces couples brisés. La peine dans leurs yeux étaient comme une écorchure de plus à mon coeur. Le règne des Volturis devait cesser au plus vite.

- Bien, commença Jasper me tirant de mes sombres pensées, Emmet, Rosalie et moi, on s' occupe des sorties, histoire que vous ne restiez pas coincés à l' intérieur de cette fourmilière. Bella et Alice, vous trouvez Edward et vous sortez IN-CO-GNI-TO, n' est-ce pas Alice?

Celle-ci acquiesça.

- Tenez, voici des oreillettes. Ainsi on vous indiquera par où sortir.

J' attrapai l' objet sophistiqué et le plaça dans mon oreille droite, imité par toute ma famille.

- Cullen. Emmet Cullen, rigola mon frère en une parfaite imitation de James Bond, tombeur de ces dames.

C' est vrai que ça faisait un peu mission impossible.

- Alors, on y va,déclarais-je le noeud au ventre.

Jasper embrassa Alice amoureusement. Je me détournai, à la fois gênée et envieuse. Qu' est-ce qu' IL me manquait. La vie sans lui était vraiment atroce. Puis, ils disparurent, nous laissant toutes les deux.

Elle me prit la main et nous nous mîmes à courir. Nous arrivâmes devant une église gigantesque en plein milieu d' une place publique. Alice m' entraîna à l' intérieur. Grande, majestueuse et vide. Personne, absolument personne ne s' y trouvait.

Au fond de l' église, se trouve une trappe. C' est de là que les Volturis amènent leur repas. Qui ne serait pas tenté de visiter gratuitement les catacombes d' une église du XIII siècle en compagnie d' une femme magnifique telle que Heidi? Tout le monde. Seulement, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend en bas, me chuchota ma soeur.

Je déglutis. En effet, au fond de la salle se trouvait un anneau en fer ancien. Je tirai dessus, la trappe s' ouvrit. Une échelle avait été installée. Inutile bien entendu. Je plongeais et atterris 50 mètres plus bas en douceur sur un amas de terre, Alice à mes côtés.

Il faisait noir. Seules quelques torches placardées au mur nous permettaient de voir où nous mettions les pieds. Au bout de cinq minutes de marche dans le plus grand des silence de peur de nous faire remarqué, nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte de bois. Au dessus se trouvait une vitre. Idéale pour apercevoir qu' un garde surveillait l' entrée.

Je le persuadais de nous ignorer avant de nous introduire dans l' espèce de cachot. Retrouver notre chemin fut un jeu d' enfant: entre Alice qui voyait les garde qui approchaient, et moi qui les obligeais à nous ignorer, nous arrivâmes très rapidement devant la porte de notre chambre.

J' inspirais une grande bouffée d' air et poussa la porte, ma main accroché à celle d' Alice, mes ongles fermement ancrés dans sa peau.

Ce que je vis en premier fut Edward, assis sur le lit, ses prunelles empreintes d' amour, de peine, d' inquiétude, de peur et de tant d' autres choses qui avaient le don de me stresser au plus haut point. Tant d' émotions dans son regard que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

Puis, c' est Aro, Marcus et Caïus que j' aperçus auprès de mon amour, un sourire sadique sur leurs lèvres. Ils nous attendaient. Enfin, je distinguai, entourés d' une véritable marée de garde, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper, littéralement plaqués au sol. Alice plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d' effroi.

- Niveau incognito, y' a mieux!grogna Emmet avant d' être sauvagement écrasés par terre.

Je souris à sa plaisanterie. de toutes façons, ils nous avaient prévenus: nous allions tous mourir.

- Bella que vaut l' honneur de te retrouver encore parmis nous? demanda Aro avec un sourire forcé.

Néanmoins, le ton n' y était pas.

- Je me suis échappé de votre prison de fou et je viens récupérer mon homme avant de rentrer avec ma famille au complet et en bon état. Si cela ne dérange pas bien sûr?

- Justement Bella. Edward ne sortira pas d'ici, moi... vivant.

- Je compte bien passer outre vos priorités absurdes. Maintenant excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous relâcher ma famille, si ce n' est pas trop vous demander.

Ils perdirent leurs sourire immédiatement.

Soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Edward s' écria:

- Plan B!!

Quelqu'un défonça la porte, et entrèrent dans la salle, à présent exigu, un nombre ahurissant de vampires en tout genre. Je reconnus Eileen et Matt ainsi que d' autres prisonniers des Volturis, un groupe de femmes qui devait être Tanya et sa famille. Pour le reste, je ne connaissais personne. Enfin, j' aperçus Carlisle et Esmée, dans une grande fureur qui, ma foi, était compréhensible vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous étions fourrés. Comme l' avait si bien dit Emmet, ça allait barder.

Tous les Volturis prirent une mine horrifiée. Tous sauf un. Aro avait reprit son petit masque d' arrogance. Comme si, il savait ce qui allait se produire à l' avance. Alice me fit un petit signe indiquant que je devais discrètement mettre mon pouvoir à profit, en mettant les gardes de notre côté, ce que je fis rapidement.

Brusquement, sans que personne n' en donne l' ordre,tous se jetèrent sur l' ennemi. Des dizaines d' autres vampires des deux camps arrivaient chaque seconde. Alors que je venais d' en finir avec une grande blonde à l' air revêche, j' aperçus Aro qui tentais de s' éclipser à l' abri des regards.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite, seule. Cet homme m' avait fait tant de mal que je ne parvenais pas à m' arrêter de courir. Et puis, de toutes façons, les consignes d' Alice sur les combats défensifs avaient été réduites à néant au moment où Edward avait décidé de la mise en place de son plan B.

En parlant de ça, personne ne m' avait mis au courant de ce dernier recours en cas de force majeur. J' étais quand même la pièce principale du plan, j' étais aussi la plus forte en matière de blocage de pensées et la femme du prisonnier. Mais même avec tout ça, personne n' avait jugé bon de me prévenir. Tout le monde était au courant sauf moi. Je leurs en toucherais un mot lors de notre retour à la maison. Si bien sûr, le retour à la maison était prévu dans leur plan.

Nous passions dans un couloir que je connaissais bien. Si Aro prenait à gauche,c' est dans un cul de sac qu' il tombait. Droite, gauche, droite...Gauche! Il est pour moi. Il est contre le mur, je suis devant lui. Il se retourne. Son sourire étrange ne l' a pas quitté depuis tout à l' heure. Il arbore un sourire... à faire froid dans le dos.

- Tu es à moi Aro.

- Ne crois pas si bien dire Bella, tu es toute seule. Tes petits amis ne sont plus là pour te défendre.

- Je crois que votre place n' est pas très envieuse non plus.

- Oh que si, tu es là, devant moi, fragile, sans pouvoir et tu n' es même pas entraîné.

- Je crois qu'il y a un point sur lequel il faudrait revenir.

Toute la conversation était calme et doucereuse.

- Ah oui, lequel?

- Celui-là, répondis-je en claquant des doigts.

Alors, tout son corps se figea et ses yeux devinrent d' un noir d' encre. Il ne faisait plus aucun geste. Je t' ai à ma merci, toi qui nous a fait tant souffrir. Si Edward me voyait...

« BELLA!! ».

On hurle dans ma tête si fort que je m' effondre au sol. C' est un cri horrible. Un cri de douleur atroce. Edward. Il est en danger. Alors là, j' oublie tout et laisse Aro en plan. Il a besoin de moi. Je m' élance vers le dernier endroit où je l' ai aperçus. Notre chambre. Je tire sur mes jambes de toutes mes forces de vampire. Je ne cours plus. Je vole. Dans la pièce, tout n' est que débris et sang. Il n' y a plus personne.

« Edward,où es-tu? ».

Il ne me répond plus qu' avec des bribes d' images. Il n'a plus la force de penser. je le sens. Oh non, qu' ai-je fait! Alors, je reconnus la salle du conseil, ces trônes de bois brut et ses murs en pierres. En quelques secondes j' y arrive.

Edward est là, affalé au sol, remplis d' hématomes et de coupures. Ses yeux sont fermés. Seuls ses bras bougent encore, ils tremblent alors qu' il tente de s' appuyer dessus pour se relever. Il ouvre lentement ses paupières closes et m' aperçois. Un léger sourire traverse ses lèvres meurtries et là, il s' étale au sol.

Il n'y a qu' une seule autre personne dans la salle. Toute petite, elle est recouverte d' une grande cape noire, tombant à ses pieds, fermée jusqu' en haut. Ses petits poings d' enfant sont crispés sous l' effort. Un aimable sourire s' étend sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, éclairant son visage angélique. Ses yeux bordeaux fixent Edward.

Quand son regard se pose sur moi, sa petite moue adorable disparaît instantanément pour laisser place à un rictus meurtrier. Oh oui, elle l' avait fait souffrir. Oh oui, je vais la faire souffrir. Jane va payer.

* * *

Alors?Alors?Alors??


	16. 16

Bonjour tout le monde!! Voilà je poste le chapitre 16. Mes écrits avance à vive allure et je pense que ma fic comportera 18 chapitre ainsi qu'un 19 ou se trouvera les remerciements ainsi que mes futurs projets... Trève de mauvaises nouvelles, voilà le chapitre...

* * *

Jane me fixait d' un air hautain. Une vague de colère intense s' insinuait en moi. Edward. S'il n' était pas vampire, on aurait pu le croire mort.

- Bonjour Bella, que me vaut le déplaisir de te revoir ?

Alors là, c' était le mot de trop. En un claquement de doigts, elle s' écrasa volontairement contre le mur de droite et s' écroula au sol; une seconde fois sur le mur puis au sol. Ce petit jeu continua encore quelques minutes quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai brusquement, sans bien sûr relâcher Jane de mon pouvoir. Esmée me regardait comme une mère regarde sa fille. Elle remarqua Edward au sol et compris alors le but de ma torture. Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras. Je laissai aller ma tête contre son épaule pendant qu' elle me chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, histoire de m' apaiser.

- Bella, ton pouvoir ne doit pas servir à la vengeance.

- Oui mais c' est ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. J' ai vu Aro s' échappé et je n' ai pas pu résister, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Il nous a fait tant de mal. Et j' ai retrouvé Edward là, à moitié mort et cette immonde créature près de lui qui souriait devant sa souffrance.

- Chut, ça va aller. Ordonne-lui de retourner dans le hall. C' est là que nous les avons tous réunis. Ensuite emmènes Edward dans une chambre et occupes toi en jusqu' à notre retour. C' est d' accord?

J' acquiesçais. Esmée et Jane s' éclipsèrent. Je m' approchais doucement de mon aimé et le retournai sur le dos. Elle l' avait vraiment amoché. Je m' assis près de lui et entrepris de lui caresser le visage pour qu'il sorte de sa torpeur.

- Edward, c' est finit. Je suis là. Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. Je n' arriverais pas à te laisser toute seule jusqu' à notre chambre.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables, il releva difficilement ses paupières.

- Bella ?

Sa voix était faible et rauque.

- Oui, c' est moi. Allez viens m' aider. T' es beaucoup trop lourd pour moi, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Ses lèvres s' étirèrent en une ébauche de sourire. Je me relevai, l' entraînant avec moi. Après une dizaines de minutes de rudes efforts même pour deux vampires très puissants, nous arrivâmes à bon port en un seul morceau. Je l' installait dans le lit, lui qui avait refermé ses yeux et qui à présent se laissait faire.

J' avais l' impression d' être une mère, veillant sur sa progéniture.. Une mère éreintée en tout cas: prendre possession d' une trentaine de gardes, d' Aro et de Jane pour enfin porter Edward qui est bien loin d' être léger, tout ça m' avait complètement exténuée.

Je lui ôta son t-shirt blanc, histoire de me rendre compte de l' étendue des dégâts. Aïe. Son torse était recouvert d' une dizaine de plaies plus ou moins grosses. Je me glissait dans les draps, à ses côtés et me pelotonna tout contre lui. J' entrepris de caresser son torse nacré en évitant bien sûr ses blessures. Tout était de ma faute: les batailles, les morts, les blessés, les blessures.

En ce moment, il devait regretter de m' avoir épousé. Je ne devais à présent représenté qu'une masse d' ennuis à ses yeux. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n' avais pas remarqué qu' il avait ouvert les yeux et qu' en ce moment même, il me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Quelle mère indigne je faisais!

- Edward!

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, trop faible pour me serrer contre lui.

- Tu m' as manqué, chuchota-t' il au creux de mon oreille.

- Pardonnes-moi je t' en supplie.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner de quoi que ce soit alors que c' est toi qui m' a sauvé ?

- Parce-que tout nos ennuis c' est de ma faute.

- Bien sûr que non Bella.

- Depuis que tu me connais, il ne t' arrive que des problèmes. Et regarde dans quel état tu es. J' ai l' impression de ne rien t' apporter de bon. Depuis que tu me connais, ta vie a tellement changée. Peut-être ne devrais-tu plus rester avec moi.

Il me serra si fort dans ses bras que si j' étais encore humaine, il y aurait eu de grandes chances que je meure étouffer.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, gronda-t' il.

Il me relâche légèrement et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

- Bella, c' est toi ma vie. Ne penses plus ce genre de choses. Je t' aime!

- Je t' aime aussi.

Il m' attira à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres tout contre les miennes avant de m' offrir un de ses baisers énamourés dont il a le secret et qui m' avait tant manqué. J' était tellement plongée dans notre baiser que je n' entendis pas la porte s' ouvrir.

- Kof Kof...Chaud...Kof Kof...Lapin, toussota quelqu'un.

Nous nous tournâmes et découvrîmes alors Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmet qui faisait semblant de tousser pour nous faire part de ses pensées. Nous nous mîmes à rire malgré la situation légèrement embarrassante autant pour moi que pour Edward: être prit en flagrant délit passionnel par toute sa famille, on aurait largement pu s' en passer. Nous nous écartâmes légèrement l' un de l' autre et les Cullen vinrent prendre place près de nous.

- Bien, commença Carlisle, on dirait que vos plans ont pris fin en beauté, non?

Nous acquiesçâmes légèrement honteux d' avoir tentés de les éloigner de notre projet de sauvetage.

- Je suis assez furieux de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Ç' aurait pu être très dangereux.

Je n' avais pas alors réussi à considérer les Cullen comme une famille jusque là. Seulement ce que je voyais à présent c' était un père qui parlait à ses enfants. Je compris alors que le lien si puissant qui les unissait ne se montrait que plus fort dans des situations comme celle-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes de « remontages de bretelles » et d' embrassades familiales, ils décidèrent qu' Edward devait se reposer et je parvins à rester encore un peu avec lui sous les clins d' oeils amusés de Rosalie.

A la seconde même où la porte se referma sur eux, Edward m' empoigna par la nuque et se remit à m' embrasser langoureusement.

- Tu n' as pas l' air si faible que ça, murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

- Moi? Faible? Jamais!

Je me leva brusquement.

- Allez, repose-toi maintenant!

- Mais Bella...

- Non allez au lit. Et je ne veux plus te voir bouger. Il ne faudrait pas que je te fatigue trop n' est-ce pas, le coupais-je, un sourire en coin.

En marmonnant des paroles complètement incompréhensibles, il s' allongea.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je sur le pas de la porte en lui envoyant un baiser.

- C' est ça, c' est ça, répondit-il amusé.

- Qu' est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps loin de moi.

Je lui tira la langue.

- Nous verrons ça, répondis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

En me dirigeant vers le hall, je me rendis compte qu' il avait raison.

- Hey Bella!

Je me retournai et vis Jasper qui me souriait.

- Viens, tout le monde t' attends! dit-il en m' entraînant vers la direction opposé.

A présent, je me rendais compte que Jasper avait vraiment l' étoffe d' un frère et que je pouvais le considérer comme tel.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce gigantesque, la plus grande jamais aperçu. A l' intérieur se trouvait des centaines et des centaines de vampires. Certains étaient ligotés, d' autres papotaient allègrement mais tous ne me lâchaient plus du regard. Carlisle s' approcha de moi, me prit la main et m' entraîna sur une petite estrade, histoire de voir tout le monde. Puis, il prit la parole, tous se turent instantanément.

- Bonjour à tous et merci d' être venu nous aider. La plupart d' entre vous se demande encore bien pourquoi ce massacre a eu lieu et je suis justement là pour vous expliquer ce qui s' est passé. Vous connaissez toute ma famille: Esmée ma femme, Alice Rosalie et Bella mes filles ainsi que mes fils Jasper Emmet et Edward qui actuellement se trouve en convalescence. Voyez-vous, Edward et Bella se sont fait enlever par les Volturis et éloignés l' un de l' autre. Mes enfants décidèrent donc d' aller les secourir sans nous prévenir bien entendu. Ils vous ont faits venir en vous indiquant simplement qu' il était temps de se rebeller. Encore une fois, merci de nous avoir aider. Nous savons pour l' instant qu' aucun de nous n' a été tué, il y a seulement quelques blessés. Cependant, dans l' autre camps, il y a eu bon nombre de morts comme Caïus, Marcus ou Jane. Quelques uns se sont rendus et d' autres sont parvenus à s' échapper. A présent, nous nous trouvons ici, à 600 vampires de pays différents dans la demeure des Volturis, à Volterra en Italie, sans aucune autre indication qu' une lettre retrouvée sur le trône d' Aro adressé à Bella Cullen.

Mon sang ne fit qu' un tour. Une lettre d' Aro pour...moi? Ça ne pouvait présager rien de bon en tous cas.

- Veux-tu que je la lise? me demanda gentiment Carlisle.

J' acquiesça.

- Très bien. _Chère Bella..._

* * *

Je suis cruelle, je sais!! Voilà alors qu' en pensez-vous?? Reviewés bien hein lol. Bsx bsx!!


	17. 17

Coucou. Voilà l' avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. Et oui, la fin est proche lol. A vos marques, prêt, partez!!

* * *

_Chère Bella,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c' est que tu n' es pas morte. Dommage. A présent comme tu as dû pouvoir le constater, la plupart des Volturis ont été tués par ta faute. Ainsi, Volterra est à vous. Seulement ma petite Bella, ce que tu n' avais pas prévu dans ton plan, c' est que sans nous, le monde des vampires n' a plus aucuns repères ni aucunes limites. Quand tout le monde sera au courant de notre disparition, je ne leur donne pas une semaine pour exterminer le monde que tu connais aujourd'hui. En tous cas, sache une chose, c' est que je serais toujours là, à t' attendre et t' épier. Ne te repose pas sur tes deux oreilles petite, car le jour où je te récupérerais, tu mourras. _

_Avec mes salutations respectueuses._

_Aro_

_PS: Génial ce pouvoir de ... possession._

Je me mis à trembler. Comment savait-il? Si il était au courant, mon pouvoir en devenait presque inutile. En tout cas, c' était mort pour l' effet de surprise. Carlisle me regardait d' un air tout à la fois peiné et inquiet. Au fond de la salle, quelqu'un leva la main.

- Pourriez-vous prendre tout simplement la place des Volturis pendants quelques temps? demanda-t'il.

- C' est une bonne idée, ajoutèrent quelques personnes.

- Bien, dit Carlisle en chuchotant, va rejoindre Edward et explique lui la situation.

J' opinai et sortis de la salle comme un automate. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne regardais pas où j' allais et, laissant mes pieds me guider, je cognai dans quelque chose de très dur. Manquant de m' écrouler par terre, je fus rattraper par Edward, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il perdit sa jolie moue devant la tête de déterrée que je devais afficher.

- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas rester très longtemps loin de moi quoi que tu n' as pas l' air vraiment heureuse de me voir.

- Mais non, c' est pas ça du tout!

- Qu' est-ce qui se passe alors?

- Disons qu' Edward et Bella sont partis pour de nouvelles aventures.

- Mais encore

- Aro est au courant pour mon pouvoir et a décidé de me tuer.

Devant son expression légèrement comique de totale incompréhension, je lui expliquais tout en détails tout en me baladant main dans la main avec lui dans les couloirs sombres de l' ex-demeure des Volturis. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre chambre.

Il m' entraîna dans le lit et je me pelotonnai tout contre lui, mon dos contre son ventre. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux qui étaient plus que sales. Je me levai brusquement, une petite idée derrière la tête.

- Un bain, ça te dit? demandais-je, excitée comme une puce.

- Il paraissait déconcerté, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tant pis, dis-je en me rasseyant, légèrement déçu.

- Je n' ai pas dit non Bella.

- Ton expression a parlé pour toi.

- Disons simplement que le fait que tu me le demandes m' étonne un peu.

- Donc c' est oui.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

Il me prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse et une fraction de seconde plus tard, me dépose sur le carrelage de notre salle de bain personnel qui, comble de chance, comportait une baignoire gigantesque. J' ouvris le robinet et versa un à un tous les flacons de bain moussant que je trouvait, sous les regards amusés d' Edward. Il y avait à présent dans le bain une bonne quinzaine de centimètres de mousse nacrée et odorante.

Je me déshabillai rapidement et me plongeai dans l' eau tiède ce qui me fit un bien fou. Edward se retrouva à mes côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Comme toujours, il me prit dans ses bras et je posai ma tête contre son torse parfaitement sculpté.

Bien qu' appréciant pleinement l' instant T, je e doutais que notre bonheur ne serait que de courte durée mais finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, mieux valait vivre pleinement l' instant présent non ? Je me détournai et m' empara sauvagement de ses lèvres.

- Bella?!

- Quoi

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire là-bas? Non que ça me déplaise bien sûr.

- Je profite du moment présent, murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

En riant, il m' attira à lui et se mit à m' embrasser passionnément.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Bella, tu bouges ou je viens te chercher!!

Je me mis à grogner en entendant la voix d' Alice nous rappelant à l' ordre.

- Je crois qu' elle t'a entendu, me chuchota Edward.

- Mais bien sûr que je t' ai entendu, fulminait-elle, et le pire, c' est que j' ai tout vu, vous auriez pu m' épargnez ça. Et puis franchement, je crois que même ma première nuit de noce comparé à ÇA, c' était de la rigo...

- ALICE! Je crois que c' est bon, on a compris, criais-je à travers la porte sous les éclats de rire de mon fiancée.

Heureusement que j' était vampire, sinon j' aurais tourné tomate mûre. Furieuse, j' attrapai un peignoir de soie qui traînait et l' enfila, histoire d' être un minimum décente devant nos « troubles-fête ».

- Toi, dis-je en pointant du doigt Edward qui riait toujours, si tu ne veux pas être contraint d' abstinence éternelle, mieux vaudrait que tu arrêtes de ricaner bêtement.

Il s' arrêta net, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, silencieusement bien entendu. J' ouvris la porte alors qu' Edward se cachait sous les couvertures. Sur le seuil, se trouvait Alice et Emmet qui riaient à ne plus en pouvoir. Ils entrèrent et s' assirent sur notre lit défait.

- Tu n' étais pas si fatigué que ça Edward, dit Alice d' un air plein de sous-entendu.

- Bon c' est bon, on a tous parfaitement compris, répliquais-je glacial. Qu' est-ce qui se passe?

- J' ai l' honneur de vous présenter les nouveaux Volturis.

- Les vampires ont votés?

- Oui et nous avons été élues à l' unanimité. Cool hein? Quoi que nous sommes quand même La nouvelle plus grande famille de vampires. C' est normal d' avoir été choisis.

- Les chevilles Emmet, les chevilles, répliqua son frère.

- J' en connais un qui ne devrait pas trop l' ouvrir pour l' instant. sauf s' il a la brusque envie de voir ces moments les plus intimes étalés au grand jour...

- Et moi j' en connais un autre, répondit Edward, qui a des secrets on ne peut plus... cachables.

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire devant la mine complètement paniquée d' Emmet.

Les jours passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les Cullen remplaçaient petit à petit les Volturis. Esmée avait entièrement redécoré notre demeure alors que Rosalie l' art quelques villes plus loin. Nous autres nous occupions de maintenir un minimum d' ordre et de justice chez les vampires. La plupart de nos alliés séjournaient à Volterra ce qui était d' une grande utilité pour nous.

Néanmoins, malgré les multiples recherches mises en place, Aro restait introuvable. Je m' inquiétais tout de même un peu. Rester en paix avec lui dans les parages: impossible, complètement impossible. Et Edward était contre tous les plans où les mots appât et Bella se trouvaient dans la même phrase. En attendant, je m' entraînais chaque jour à me battre bien que le fait que je sois très maladroite soit irréfutable.

C' était un des premiers jours d' hiver et les rues de Volterra étaient recouvertes de verglas. Ne succombant plus à l' odeur humaine, Edward et moi allions souvent nous balader dans les quartiers environnants. Mais aujourd'hui, j' étais sortie seule. Toute seule.

Les rues étaient désertes car il faisait très froid. Une petite boutique d' où s' échappait une odeur inconnue attira mon attention et, n'y flairant aucun piège apparent, j' y entrai. La pièce était sombre et sur chacune des étagères, se trouvait une multitude bocaux remplies de perles, de boutons et de dés à coudre savamment rangés.

A l' intérieur l' odeur se faisait omniprésente. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Toute au fond de la salle, une porte était entrouverte. C' est de là que le parfum s' échappait. Mais à la seconde où ma main frôla le battant, deux paires de bras musclés me happèrent et me plaquèrent sauvagement à terre avant de me bander les yeux. Noir complet. Je ne voyais plus rien. On me bâillonna sans que je ne puisse faire aucun mouvement. Tout ça fut fait en silence. Sans un cri, sans un mot, sans un bruit.

Je fus soulevée et déplacée sur une banquette de voiture sans doute. Un moteur démarra et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je fus bringuebalé à tout va. Pour cause, le conducteur du véhicule n' avait pas l' air de savoir s' en servir et il enchaînait les brusques coups de volant.

J' en avais vraiment ras-le bol de me faire enlever toutes les cinq minutes. Aux yeux des autres je devais vraiment passer pour une pauvre cruche incapable de se défendre. Alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement, la voiture pila et je me retrouva par terre. Sans m' ôter ce bandeau ridicule, on me porta et m' attacha à une chaise.

Je soupirais. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête de ces manies de kidnapping digne des plus mauvais films d' espionnage. Je sentis quelque chose frôler ma joue et reconnus la texture de la peau parcheminée d' un certain vampire. Aro.

- Prête à mourir Bella? sussura-t'il à mon oreille.

* * *

Voili Voulou!! Des reviews, Des reviews!! lol


	18. 18

Voici le dernier chapitre de possession. Ça fait bizarre hein? lol. Bon je me tais bonne lecture!!

* * *

J' allais mourir sans avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, perdue je ne sais où. Assez tragique comme fin. Je tentais de prendre possession d' Aro mais bizarrement je n' y parvenais pas. Il dû remarquer mon air particulièrement concentrée, car il ajouta narquoisement:

- Non, Non, Non, Bella. Ton petit pouvoir est très intéressant, néanmoins il ne fonctionne que quand tu vois la personne, c' est logique. Et, tant mieux pour moi tu ne me vois pas. Crieras-tu si j' enlève ton bâillon ?

Je secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non. Il me le retira donc.

- Comment vous êtes-vous échappé de mon emprise à Volterra?

- Je suppose que dès que tu n' as plus fait attention à moi, j' ai été libéré et j' ai ainsi pu m' échapper.

- Et comment avez-vous su pour mon pouvoir?

- Quand tu nous possèdes, nous sommes conscients de tout ce qui se passe. Seulement ton pouvoir nous empêche de faire le moindre mouvement volontairement. Nous ne sommes plus capable de faire ce que nous voulons. Nous sommes complètement à tes ordre.

Il avait presque craché la dernière phrase.

- Mais aujourd'hui c' est finit puisque tu vas mourir. Ensuite, petit à petit je décimerais toute ta famille ainsi que tout tes amis. Et une fois la dernière goutte de sang versée, les Volturis reprendront le pouvoir.

- Ah, parce-que vous croyez que vous, tout seul, vous allez réussir à anéantir plus de 500 vampires? Que je sois là ou pas ne changera rien. Vous allez perdre Aro. Nous avons déjà mis fin au règne des Volturis.

- Nous verrons bien Bella, seulement sache que j' ai toujours un petit plan de secours...

« Edward! » pensais-je.

« Bella, ou es tu?? »

« Avec Aro »

- Où sommes nous?

- Parce-que tu crois que je vais te le dire?! Ce serait de la folie. Et puis de toutes façons, qu' importe tu vas mourir.

« Edward, j' ai peur! »

- Alex, Brian, venez vous occuper d' elle. Bella, je te dis adieu.

Une porte claqua et je sentis deux souffles rauques près de moi.

« Bella, je t' en prie, dis-moi où tu es? ».

« A environ vingt minutes en voiture d' une petite boutique de Volt... »

Un brusque coup dans la mâchoire me fit m' écrouler au sol, entraînant la chaise sur laquelle j' était attachée avec moi. Je ne pus finir ma phrase, et, à cause des coups qu' on m' enfilait à une vitesse ahurissante, je ne pouvais plus du tout communiquer avec Edward.

Avant de tuer un vampire, il faut d' abord le « démembrer ». Et c' était ce que mes agresseurs cherchaient à faire depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. J' avais assister à la mort de Victoria et à ce moment-là, tout avait paru se passer très rapidement. Alors que là, j' avais le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Et j' avais raison car soudain, les dénommés Alex et Brian s' arrêtèrent net.

- Aro, cria l' un d' eux, Viens voir, y' a un truc bizarre.

Je suppose que leur chef entra mais je ne voyais rien.

- Elle n' est toujours pas morte! s' exclama-t' il.

- Non, c' est comme si elle était... incassable.

- Mais oui, c' est ça allez dégagez je m' en charge!

Un ultime claquement de porte puis, plus rien.

- Mais qui m' a foutu des abrutis pareils, soupira-t'il.

Avant de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, son poing s' encastra dans ma mâchoire et par la même occasion décala le bandeau de mon oeil droit de trois bons millimètres. Un clin d' oeil plus tard, il était en ma possession. Le jeu allait tourner en ma faveur. Génial, sans faire de bruit, je détachai tous mes liens.

- Aro, chuchotais-je, pendant que je vais me cacher, tu vas faire venir tous les gens présents ici, tous sans exceptions. Tu n' as qu' a leur dire que tu dois leur parler. Tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de ce que je viens de te dire. Pour toi, je serais morte de tes mains. Tu as bien compris ?

Il acquiesça, soumis. Je claquai des doigts et partis me cacher alors qu'il s' éclipsa pour suivre es ordres à la lettre.

« Edward? »

« Oh Bella, tu es toujours là!! »

Il sanglotait à moitié

« Oui, ne t' inquiètes pas et mieux que ça, je vais vous servir Aro et ses amis au complet sur un plateau d' argent. Mon plan est en marche, fais moi confiance. Je ne te demande qu' une chose. »

« Tout ce que tu veux ».

« Prépare quelques vampires avec toi et quand je t' en donnerais l' ordre, partez me rejoindre à l' adresse que je te donnerais. D' accord ? »

« Oui, aucun problème. Sois prudente »

« Toi aussi »

Soudain,une centaine de soldats entrèrent dans la salle et se mirent en rang. Quel obéissance! Aro se positionna face à eux, dos à moi. Je claqua des doigts et tous leurs yeux devinrent d' un noir d' encre. Je me leva, assez éloigné au cas où.

- Vous êtes tous à es ordre, déclarais-je sûr de moi. Je veux l' adresse exact de notre position.

- Tous en coeur me donnèrent une adresse que je communiquai rapidement à Edward. Quel coordination!

- Asseyez-vous et ne bougez plus tant que je ne vous l' aurez pas ordonné.

Il s' exécutèrent et je pus me détendre un peu.

« On arrive » me prévint Edward.

« Je suis prête ».

Ils ne bougeaient plus. Toute la pièce était plongée dans un silence complet. Au bout de quelques minutes, un coup de pied rageur défonça la porte et apparut Emmet, un grand sourire au lèvres, comme à son habitude. Derrière lui se tenait Edward. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que tous ses veines ressortaient sur ses mains.

- Ils sont doux comme des agneaux, déclarais-je fière de moi.

Les trois frères échangèrent un regard. Edward s' approcha de moi et me prit doucement dans ses bras. Sans un mot, il se mit à courir, me plaquant encore plus fort contre son torse de pierre. En seulement 10 minutes, nous étions arrivés à Volterra.

Il ouvrit la porte sans me lâcher puis me déposa sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il ferma consciencieusement chacun des rideaux du lit avant de venir s' installer près de moi.

Là, il m' entoura de ses bras puissants avant d' enfouir sa tête dans mon cou, bouleversant de tendresse. Je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux tentant de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans ses boucles désordonnées.

- J' ai besoin de toi moi, murmura-t'il.

Je resserra notre étreinte.

- Chut, dis-je en tentant de le rassurer comme une mère avec son enfant.

Chaque homme cache ses faiblesses plus ou moins longtemps. Lui semblait vouloir me les faire découvrir.

- Bella, si tu t' en vas, je ne serais plus rien. Mes gestes, mes paroles, mes pensées, tout tourne autour de toi. Si tu disparaissais j' en mourais, je serais perdu sans toi.

- Je crois que j' ai la solution.

Il leva la tête, ses prunelles empreintes d' une grande perplexité.

- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé une solution autre que celle de nous accrocher aux barreaux du lit et de ne plus y bouger?

Je souris à sa bêtise.

- Vois-tu, commençais-je, les gardes d' Aro ont, en vain bien sûr, tentaient de mettre fin à mes jours.

Je sentis tout son corps se crisper.

- ... Et en fait, j' ai pu prendre possession d' Aro lorsque celui-ci à décider de s' occuper personnellement de ma mort. Pourquoi? Parce-qu' aucun de mes acolytes ne parvenait à me tuer

Il ouvrit de gros yeux étonnés.

- Tu veux dire...tu crois être immortelle? Quoique ça expliquerait ta transformation plutôt... non- orthodoxe.

- Pas exactement, je pensais plus à une carapace anti-vampire si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il sourit.

- Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

- Je suis bizarre, je t' avais prévenue.

- Donc ma femme est une vampire immortelle est dotée d' un pouvoir de possession.

- Et oui, et tout ça rien que pour toi!

Il se mit à rire et me caressa tendrement la joue.

- C' est finit maintenant? demanda-t'il.

- Oui, je pense que nous allons être tranquille pendant allez... deux mois.

Nous nous esclaffâmes doucement.

- Madame Cullen?

- Oui

- Je vous aime

Et comblant le léger écart qui nous séparait, il souda encore une fois ses lèvres au miennes dans un baiser remplie de passion.

FIN

* * *

Ces trois lettres m'arrachent le coeur mais c' est la fin de possession. Je vous dit à Dimanche où je posterais unmessage de remerciements à vous tous. Laissez un petit com c' est la dernière fois ou vous pouvez e dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. bsx bsx


	19. Remerciements

Remerciements

Bonjour à toutes, ami(e)s fikeuses ou liseuses lol.

Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre. J' avais dit Dimanche et on est Mardi.

Que dire? Vous m' avez suivit tout ce temps, chapitres après chapitres, m' inondant à chaque fois de reviews, au-delà de ce que j' aurais jugé possible. Un mot, un seul, peut vous comprendre ce que je ressent: MERCI!

Merci à 15382300

Merci à Phanis

Merci à Sarah

Merci à Theriel

Merci à PrincessMum

Merci à Alexe

Merci à Sophie

Merci à Devilish

Merci à Naikky

Merci à Aurélie

Merci à Arya15

Merci à Edward-Isabella-Cullen

Merci à Carly

Merci à Edward.l0v3

Merci à Titenanou

Merci à Love-Love-Me

Merci à Emmet-addict

Merci à The-spooky-clock

Merci à Bella and Edward forever

Merci à Eleanor

Merci à XxJustineBlainxX

Merci à Miss Guendoline

Merci à Ellora

Merci à Justine

Merci à Vilylia

Merci à Didina

Merci à Tora

Merci à EetB

Merci à Magalieee

Merci à Adélaïde

Merci à Maude

Merci à Kmille

Merci à Xx-Edward333-xX

Merci à bellaedwardsm

Merci à Tiffany

Merci à Alex

Merci à Rosalie

Merci à Ptitebella45

Merci à Tagada

Merci à Simklob

Merci à Coco-Kaukau

Merci à Ngazidja

Merci à memelyne

Merci à Romantik-girl67

Merci à Ellana

Merci à Lily

Merci à Violette

Merci à Feu du ciel

Merci à Sasa

Merci à Praes

Merci à AliceCullen

Merci à 'Naisss

Merci à MissBE

Merci à Lulu

Merci à Doristela

Merci à Amira

Merci à FandeFascination

Merci à Aurore

Merci à Dragunov

Merci à Cinderella191

Merci à MathildeOb

Merci à Secret34

Merci à Faustine

Merci à Melinda

Merci à Miss aux bonbons

Merci à Lena

Merci à Fanouilledu77

Merci à Annabelle

Et Merci à vous tous/toutes qui m' avaient suivis sans me laisser des reviews. je sais que vous êtes très nombreux et je vous remercie également.

Ensuite, pour mes projets, je compte finir ma fic en cours **Amours Vampiriques** ici-- /secure/storyedit.php?storyid3931583/1/

Puis, je vais peut-être publier une fic que je suis en train d' écrire mais que je n' ai pas commencer à publier sur le couple Drago/Hermione et qui se nommera

**It Started with a kiss.**

Après, comme on dit, advienne que pourra lol. Une suite de Possession n' est pas au programme mais sait-on jamais??

En tout cas, sache, toi là qui me lit en ce moment même, que le phénomène Punk-Cake ( moi ) , n' est pas finit loin de là!!

En attendant, je vous salue bien bas et espère ardemment vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fics.

Votre dévouée servante ( qui vous fait pleins de bsx )

Punk Cake!


End file.
